Never Before
by ShadowHearts
Summary: Rena is a lower remnant. Kadaj is a leader. Nothing good comes from a lower and a higher coming together, in fact its never been done before. I suck at summaries so please read and give it a shot! KadajOC
1. Sweet Repreive

Okay so anyway. I started to rewrite this because I didn't like my first plot line. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF characters, but I do own my OC's. Hence the OC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A ray of light flashed directly in her face. A black figure rose against the light and cast a shadow that reached her feet. **Lord Sephiroth?**_ _She called to the figure. It turned to face her. The hair was silver but not as long as her lord's. His green eyes flashed and became slits._

I jolted awake. My room was still dark and the moon was floating just outside my window. I shivered as I left my bed and turned on the light. The silver/black walls reflected the light. My furniture was all black metal and the floor and ceilings were white marble. The covers on my bed rustled as I put them back into place. I opened my closet and pulled out my normal clothing.

The black jeans had bleached wrinkles in the front. My shirt was tight and black with silver flames. I put on my shoes, black chucks with white laces, and stood up. My sword lay on the table. It had a black hilt and a slightly twisted blade. I waved my hand over it and it disappeared in a silver mist. I pulled my leather coat on and put a gun in the back of my pants and latched it on with a belt. I put my long black hair in a half pony tail and stood outside my room, locking the door with my key.

I walked silently down the hallways of the mansion, passing the rooms with other sleeping remnants. We lived together where it was safest. If mother gave a job we left without word and everyone was used to that. I was on no such job for my last one was completed successfully and Mother was letting me take a break.

I walked down the steps to the foyer and pushed the doors open. They creaked slightly, but no one could hear it. My footsteps echoed quietly around the large, empty rooms until I reached the kitchen door. I went in and grabbed some food. I put it all in a bookbag, one of the many that were kept clean for sudden departures. My vacation was going to be a quiet one. I was going to stay in Midgar for a week and go clubbing, so not really quiet.

The garage was filled with many kinds of motor-bikes, cars, trucks, and whatever else there was. I took one of the newer modeled bikes and left. I sped out of the courtyard and down the road disappearing into the night.

When I arrived at Midgar it was still early but the city was starting to become busy. I parked my bike and carefully locked it so no one could steal it. I ordered a hotel room and left my things in it. I took walk around Midgar, thankful there was no one I knew. I looked at the monument Shin-Ra had rebuilt. It was nothing special. I noticed two men standing nearby.

One was short with red hair, spikey on top and a pony tail down his back. The other was a large burly man. I knew them. I had fought them a year ago, Reno and Rude. They were skilled fighters but no match for me. I was well trained. Rude was talking to Reno, but Reno was looking at me. His face suddenly twisted with anger and he made Rude look at me. They both stared, I just smiled sweetly and continued on my way, passing close to them.

"What's she doing here?" Reno whispered. Rude shrugged. I smiled at them again and walked away. They couldn't attack me in front of all the people standing around. I had done nothing. I could feel their eyes on my back as I disappeared in the crowd. I asked a few people where the best clubs were and finally, when the light was fading went back to my hotel. I freshened up, ate, grabbed some money, and left. I tried a club called FIESTA first.

The band on the stage playing was good. I ordered myself a drink. The alcohol made my insides tingle. A few men came up to me and tried to hit on me. I accepted some of them and danced for a while. I came back up to the bar and ordered another drink. Was it my fifth? I had lost count. I was starting to get a buzz. I saw two people sitting at the end of the bar. Cloud and Tifa. _Oh shit._ I got up. _Damn!_ I had made eye contact with Cloud. I spun around and walked quickly towards the exit.

I got outside and the cold wind whipped at my face. I pulled my coat on and started to run down the sidewalk. I heard people running behind me. I looked back. Cloud and Tifa were chasing me. _Honestly, we're in a public place!_ I thought. I spun around. They stopped quickly, almost falling into me.

"What are you doing here?" Tifa asked.

"What's it to you?" I snapped back.

"Are you causing trouble?" Cloud asked.

"No," I said, looked calmly at each of them in turn. "I was having a nice evening, until you two showed up."

"You where the one who left," Tifa pointed out, how nice of her!

"I didn't want my evening spoiled by you two, but too late for that," I said in a drastic voice.

"Why are you here?" Cloud asked.

"If you must know," I said, staring at him, my green eyes flashing, "I'm on vacation. No evil deeds today, none for an entire week!" I exclaimed happily. They stared at me, "We can go on vacation too. It's not only you good guys that get to." I said exasperated, "Stereotyping is wrong you know."

"Shut up!" Tifa snapped. I smiled.

"I'm going to go now," I informed them, turning around, "If you don't mind." I started to walk off.

"We're watching you Rena!" Tifa called after me. I waved my hand lazily at her, then flicked her off. I could hear Cloud holding her back from attacking me. This was going to be a fun vacation.


	2. ELEMENTAL

Hey thanks for reading. Here's chapter 2!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hotel I was staying in had very comfortable beds. It helped when you had a deadly hangover. I couldn't turn on the light because it killed my eyes. I took two painkillers and got in the shower, I smelled terribly like alcohol from last night. After FIESTA I had ended up finding another club where I got completely wasted and I think, but I'm not sure, that I danced with Reno.

But that doesn't matter because today I was going to wander around and enjoy the sights, even if I got lost. It was drizzling lightly outside and the wind was cold. I pulled my leather coat closer to my neck and walked down the streets, following all the workers. I made my day as pleasant as possible by being nice to everyone, which was not a normal habbit. When I went into a store to get lunch the lady took forever taking my order and kept screwing it up, but I was patient and even tipped her good.

I was walking back to my hotel at about seven to take a nap before I went out for the night again. Tifa was standing outside a flower shop with a little girl holding her hand. I walked slowly past them. I could feel the little girl's eyes on me. I then felt Tifa's eyes glaring at me. She tapped me on the shoulder, I whipped around.

"Rena!" She exclaimed, trying to sound pleasant for the little girl I assumed.

"Tifa!" I exclaimed playing along. "How are you?"

"I'm doing all right," She said, her eyes staring daggers into me. I smiled sweetly, keeping my expresion smooth and calm.

"Who is this?" I asked, smiling at the little girl. She sort of hid behind Tifa, my eyes flashed.

"Marlene," the little girl whispered quietly.

"Its nice to meet you Marlene," I said, she continued to hide. I picked up a lilly from all the flowers and tossed some money at the lady, "here," I gave her the flower.

"Thank you." I smiled again.

"So Rena have you been doing anything fun lately?" She asked, glaring at me again. I honestly don't know why. It might have been because one time I sort of attacked her. In my defense though she was threatening my mission. I don't think she'll ever forgive me.

"Well you know, the same old, same old," I answered shrugging, "I'm going out again tonight so I have to go."

"See you around!" Tifa called, still sounding too happy and it was scaring me. I started to walk off and waved goodbye over my shoulder. When I got back to my hotel room I fixed my wind blown hair and fell asleep with the tv on a talk show. When I woke up it was ten thirty. I checked my hair and makeup then left the hotel. I quickly found another night club called ELEMENTAL.

I stayed there the enitre night this time. I saw Cloud and Tifa but they left me alone. I danced with every guy there, except Cloud, but I had to go the bathroom really bad. I came back to the hotel completely wasted. The doorman had to help haul me up to my room.

My week of vacation passed quickly. I went to every club in Midgar and ELEMENTAL twice. In the end, when I packed my bags to leave I had more than fifty napkins with numbers on them. I put the ones I could remember into my bags and threw the other ones away. I paid for my hotel room and gave the doorman a big tip. I started my bike again, the cold wind slapped my face and whipped my hair back. I kicked up the gear, it started, then I peeled out of Midgar.

I rode back quickly, speeding down the country roads, kicking up dust that left a long trail behind me. Something pulled at me to go to the Forgotten City. It was so strong I turned off the road to the mansion and subconsciously drove towards the city.

The crumbling and ruined buildings looked dead. Vines were growing up the sides of walls and through cracks. I parked my bike outside a large building with a collapsed roof. The door in the front was ajar and barley hanging on its hinges. I walked through the door and looked around. Shafts of light fell through the holes in the roof and windows that were missing their glass. The wood floor creaked with every step I took.

Something felt wrong. Every time I came to visit the old mansion it felt lonely, desolate, and abandoned. There was life coming from the floors above me. _Probably some homeless person_. I guessed. They were no threat to me, but I decided to check it out anyway. The stairs were falling in and I didn't take any chances with them. I jumped up to the balcony, the floor creaked lightly. Looking down the left and right hallways I saw something moving behind one of the rooms.

The mansion we had now was the same as this one, built exactly the same way. Everyone had their own rooms and if anyone entered those rooms without permission that weren't theirs they were punished. The old mansions layout of rooms flicked through my brain. The room with the person moving around in it was Kadaj's room. He was our old leader, before Trey took over for him.

I crept silently down the hallway, silencing my breath. My sword flashed in my hand from the silver mist and I gripped it tightly. My eyes flashed again! I gasped.

"Who's out there?" Called a voice from inside the room. I thought I recognized it. They didn't sound scared, but more startled. I stood in silence, just outside the door. The man inside moved closer to the door, the floor creaking as he walked closer to me. The door opened and his shadow fell on the ground.

The slid of metal agianst leather and the whooshing noise through the air hit my ears before it happened. I parried the blow at the right time and sent the man stumbling backward. I jumped into view staring wide eyed at him.My vision was obscured by the bright light coming from the window. The man rose up as a black figure in the light.

"Lord Sephiroth?" I called to the man. He turned around to face me. He had silver hair, but it wasn't long enough to be my Lord's. His green eyes flashed and slitted. "Kadaj?"


	3. Kadaj

I know its short but here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_This is not the Kadaj you once knew._

Then who is it?

_He is not his true form and needs cured to return to his normal state._

How do I do it?

_Go here, and he will be true again._

I will go now Mother.

I stared at this Kadaj. He looked the same and dressed the same, but something wasn't quite right. When I had blocked his blow he immediately put his sword away and apologized excessively.

I watched him as he sped around the room aparently looking for something. A confused expression clouded his face. His silver hair was falling down both sides of his head and covering his right eye.

"Uhh, Kadaj?" I finally said. He whipped around.

"Yes?"

"We have to go now," I motioned towards the door. He shook his head.

"No I can't leave. I'm supposed to stay here," He continued to look around the room.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, "and why?"

"I am looking for something that you're not allowed to know about," He said, and pulled open what once was his closet. "I have to stay because I'm waiting for someone."

"Who?"

"The other remnants." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a remnant," I said staring at him. He whirled around and stared at me.

"You are familiar but I'm looking for two people specifically."

"If you come with me we can find them and the rest of the remnants," I explained, his calm and polite manner was started to annoy me. "Who are the two people?"

"Yazoo and Loz." That was a problem, no one had seen them or Kadaj since their downfall a year ago.

"They're at the new location," I lied. Kadaj's eyes had unslitted and were looking nervously around the room.

"They told me to wait for them here. I can't break a promise."

"Well come with me and I'll take you to them!"

"I can't. Promises aren't ment to be broken." My eye started to twitch a little.

"Let's go, you'll get to see them, and everyone else, and I'm sure they'll forgive you," I said desperately trying to get him to move, but he just shook his head.

"My lovely lady, you don't look at all like you should be out riding around on motorbikes and telling a gentleman myself that I should break promises." I sighed and started to walk towards him, raising the hilt of my blade. "What are you doing?" He asked, but I kept moving. He tried to dodge me and slipped away few times but I caught him on the side of the head. He landed on the ground with a loud thud.

The floor creaked under his weight. I picked him up and started to carry him out to the hall. I didn't remember anyone ever weighing this much before. I jumped down to the foyer and placed him on the bike. I positioned him so his back was against mine and tied his legs on. I kicked the bike into gear and peeled out of the Forgotten city.


	4. ErLACK

Here's chapter 4. Enjoy yourselves!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wheeles of the bike rolled over the ground smoothly. The excessively polite Kadaj was still out cold behind me. I didn't know what Mother met exactly when she said that Kadaj was not himself, but that was easy to see. When he apologized for attacked me I was so confused. The old Kadaj would have continued to attack until he recognized me or I stated my purpose.

The dry, dusty ground of the Forgotten City gradually turned into a thick forest. The paved road wound through the trees. I leaned to the left with the bike and glided smoothly on the turns. I always had the thought the bikes were strange. Their wheels were huge. I remember once comparing them to Weeble Wobbles. I had the jingle stuck in my head for days. _Damnit!_ My mind kept repeating the song. _Weebles wobble but they don't fall down!_ I groaned.

The tall trees were spread out in every direction. You could only see in a few feet before your vision was obscured by the endless rows of trees. The road wound through thte trees again. I felt the Kadaj shift and moan as we leaned to the right. He sat up on his own now, rubbing his head. We leaned around another turn when he realized where he was and clasped on to me.

"Stop! Stop this vehical right now!" He yelled, terrified. I sped up, enjoying this power over him while I could. "I said stop."

"No. We're almost there. Just sit back and we'll be there soon enough." I shifted gears and the bike went faster.

"I say! Slow down! Please ma'am—" He started.

"Ma'am?" I tried not to break down with laughter. He didn't seem to find the humor in this.

"Please, miss, stop the vehical. I must return to the mansion. I am waiting for the remnants," He explained politely.

"Like I told you earlier," I started rather rudely, "I am a remnant."

"Not that I don't enjoy your prescence, you are a rather beautiful woman," he started, I stared at him like he was crazy, but he didn't seem to notice. "There's a turn!" He squeaked. I leaned with the bike and he relaxed, keeping my eyes on the road now, "But I promised Loz and Yazoo I would meet them at the mansion! And kidnapping me is not exactly the nicest thing to do." I was silent, trying not to attack him. "Please stop the vehical, whatever this is."

"It's a motorbike."

"Well stop the motorbike."

"No."

"Stop the motorbike please."

"I can't do that."

"Miss, please stop the motorbike." I was silent again. I could feel his hands reaching forward. I elbowed him. "Please!" He asked again. I sped the bike up. He held on to the seat, almost falling on the turn. "I would rather not, but I will jump off the motorbike!" He threatened, I just smiled. He looked at his legs. "My legs!" he cried. I smiled again. "Why did you tie me up?"

"I knew you would want to run away. I can't loose you," I said, holding in my laughter.

"Miss release me now or you will suffer the consequenses!" He started to reach forward again and grabbed onto the handle bars. I slapped his hands.

"Do you want to get off or wreck the bike?" I snapped. He continued to mess with the controls. "Stop that!" I hit him hard in the stomach. For a moment he recoiled but was back again. He flipped on the headlights, then the radio. "Stop it!" I yelled. I reached around and hit his head with my fist.

He collapsed forward onto my back. His weight pushed me forward, causing my foot to hit the gas. We sped up around the turn, going well over 90 mph. I turned off the ligths and the radio. It was starting to get dark and I needed sleep. I directed the bike a little ways into the forest and took out the key. I untied the unconscious Kadaj and lowered him to the ground, tying his hands up and his legs.

Keeping a captive that is unwilling to listen to you is hard work. He was still knocked out cold when I came back from gathering firewood. I took the matches out of my bags and lit the fire. I took out some food and a waterbottle. Kadaj started to stir.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, offering him some food. He shook his head. "Thirsty?" He shook his head. Maybe he had a concussion. _That'll go away tomorrow. _I thought. I hadn't know Kadaj long. Yazoo and I had gotten along really well and we talked a lot. For some reason it felt as if I had a bit of him back again. The Kadaj, that wasn't Kadaj, slipped in and out of consciousness. I was almost asleep when he woke up and started to talk to me again.


	5. I shall call him Chester

Hey. This one is just a conversation between the polite Kadaj and Rena. Enjoy!

Evilnaraku: thank you! And I'll be posting quickly for a while because I have up to ten made already.

Edina Wylde: thank you for being interested. I'll try not to dissapoint you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss Remnant, what has compelled you to kidnap me like this?" Kadaj said. I don't like this Kadaj. Even though the other one had always been rude to me, he never stayed so calm. He never called me ma'am, sounding like a southern person, or miss like a butler. "I broke a promise to Loz and Yazoo."

"I'm sure they'll forgive you," I answered roughly.

"Now there is no need to get all snippy," Kadaj was instructing me. "I'm not exactly sure how to feel right now. I am scared, I know not of your intentions but you are a remnant. Why can't I hear mother's voice?" He asked, mostly to himself because he noticed I wasn't paying attention. He kept talking.

I think I will call this Kadaj Chester until the real one comes back. It seems to fit him. Chester kept talking about his feelings.

"I also feel cold on the inside. I don't remember feeling like this before, like something is missing inside." I could also see Chester wearing tan khakies and a sweatervest over a button up dress shirt, with short hair that was slicked back with gel and wearing glasses. He would teach a history class and everyone in his class would fall asleep because of his drowning voice. Then after work he would go to a help class for lonely people, then after that he would go speed dating. I cringed.

"Can't you feel it miss?" He asked me. I faced him, still imagining that picture. I was startled to see he still looked like the old Kadaj, stupid Chester.

"Feel what?" I asked, removing the image of my newly invented Chester from my head.

"That comfortable feeling that there is something bigger out there. That you and I were met to be together right now and for a really long time after," He paused, not seeming to be uncomfortable at all about talking about how he felt.

"Uhh," I said, clearly more uncomfortable than he. I had felt something like that when I entered the old mansion. "No."

"Oh, well then it must just me," He smiled, "I apologize, hormones do that around a pretty lady much like yourself." I stared at him. I wanted the old Kadaj, not Chester. He continued on, rambling about how desolate and lonely the world had become in his absence.

"We're in a forest," I explained.

"Why?"  
"I was sent to get you and return you to your normal state."  
"I am normal."

"No you're not."

"Excuse me but I do believe I am fine," he said this calmly.

"Well whatever you want to think."

"I tell you I am in perfect condition," He told me. I continued to stare at the fire. "Please miss, just take me back to where you found me. I have to return." My face became red. I was getting really annoyed with how calm he stayed.

"What the hell?" I screamed, leaning very close to the fire. "How are you staying calm?"

"What ever do you mean?" He asked, startled.

"You're not right, I shouldn't get angry."

"I am perfectly well."

"No you're not!"

"I feel fine."

"Well you're not!"

"How so?"  
"You are not Kadaj," I whispered to myself.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not Kadaj," I repeated quietly.

"Come again."

"YOU'RE NOT KADAJ!" I screamed. I covered my mouth.

"I most certainly am!"

"Are not!"

"Yes I am, Miss."

"Stop that!"  
"Stop what, Miss?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"What, Miss?"

"Yes that!"

"Why, ma'am?"

"Don't call me that either, and its annoying."

"I am terribly sorry. I would have stopped sooner had I known."

"Just stop talking."

"Are you really that cold of a person?"

"No I'm not cold. You are just overly polite and calm."

"I think that is a bit of an exageration"

"No I think it fits perfectly."

"Suite yourself. Now please tell me, are you always so cruel."

"No! I can actually be a nice person, but you're so annoying."

"I do apologize. What am I doing to annoy you?" I gave up. I summoned my blad and turned the hilt on his head. I stood up and whacked him on the head before his eyes could widen in fear. I lay back down on my side of the fire and fell asleep. I slept well until Chester started to snore.


	6. Cured and Pissed

Hey guys thanks for reading. Here's chapter 6! Enjoy.

Chocolateriku: Phillip is a good name, but Chester just sounds funnier.

Evilnaraku: yeah I just finished 11!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up feeling groggy and wanted to go back to sleep. The fire had been put out by the fog that had decided to settle itself, blocking my view from the road. I packed up the bike and drove it to the road. I picked up Chester (Kadaj) and tied his legs onto the bike, and not making the mistake of leaving his hands free again.

I had to turn the lights on the bike to see the road through the thick fog. Chester woke up a few times, struggled, complained politely about his head, then fell back asleep. _How many times did I hit him?_ I asked myself, leaning with the bike around a turn. First when we met, once again on the bike, now at the camp. Three times. There would be more I'm sure, but I felt like I was getting closer to my destination. I prayed Mother was right and this would work.

Sure it was nice being complimented on my looks. But being called ma'am and miss was unbearable. Chester slipped into counsciouness again and started to talk to me again. Suddenly I felt his pain, throbbing in his head, pushing against his brain, like something was trying to escape. Maybe it wasn't me hitting him. Maybe the real Kadaj was trying to break loose. The strange connection to his feelings and pain was awful. I could feel his pain, yet my body wasn't affected.

The road continued to twist through the woods. It was no longer paved or at least a stone path. But abruptly it became a dirt road with roots and plants growing straight out of the ground. With every jostle of the bike I could feel the pain growing in him. I cut it off from my mind, wondering if he could comprehend my feelings or if he ignored them like I did. I shook the thought from my head and sped the bike up, worried that we wouldn't get there on time. I wanted Kadaj back. Chester was annoying. The real one, I missed.

Wait why did I miss him so much? It wasn't as if I liked him all that well. I'd liked Yazoo. He and I were always talking, Kadaj had joined in every once in a while but it was mostly just us. Loz couldn't keep up with our conversations long enough to understand. Yazoo had been like my brother. _Maybe,_ I councled myself, _getting Kadaj back would be like having Yazoo again._ I shook my head clear of these thoughts, but they wavered on my edge of thinking, jumping back a forth. Hiding themselves then reappearing.

Suddenly the road stopped. I skidded the bike to stop just before it crashed into a huge redwood tree. The sudden jolt had sent a wave of nausea from Chester/Kadaj. It would be hard to stop calling him Chester when he was revived. I looked around through the trees for a path. The instructions Mother sent me were clear in my head. I picked up Chester and started to carry him. The path wound through the trees, barely visable at times.

I found the pool. Its black, solid looking surface reflected the dappled sunlight and flashed bright. I couldn't see the bottom of the pool. The rocky cliff that stood a few feet above the water was on the other side. I started around when Chester woke up.

"Please my lady, let me walk. I am such a burden on your arms," He pleaded, feelings of concern washed through me, but my want of Kadaj was stronger. I kept walking. "I don't feel comfortable with you holding me. It seems wrong in some ways." I almost tripped on a rock. "Oh please, do let me down! You are stumbling you are so tired. It's only been two days. Is kidnapping really that hard of work?"

"It's fine really. I enjoy carrying you. You'll be cured soon!" I smiled at my lie. Chester nestled in my arms, like a little kid.

"If you say so. How do you feel today?" He asked. I didn't look down at him.

"I feel fine."

"I am sure you do. My head has been killing me. I don't know why. Maybe I am getting migraines," He told me. I just nodded. "What a lovely day. The fog earlier is really making me appreciate this sunlight. I feel happy inside. Like when you get a new toy and you're little." I nodded again, trying not to wack him in the head again. If I knocked him out the true Kadaj wouldn't be able to swim to the surface and I would have to wait for him to wake up. "Where are you taking me?" He finally asked.

"To cure you."

"I told you last night that I'm fine. In fact I feel more than fine! Besides the headache. I am so happy, this sunlight is wonderful!"

"Chester you're really annoying," I said.

"My name isn't Chester, its Kadaj."

"Oh right!" I nodded. I stepped on to the cliff. Chester finally looked down. "What are you doing?" he yelled.

"Curing you." He protested and cried a little. I stood over the edge, him clinging to me as if his life depended on it. I forced a shield around myself so he couldn't cling on and undid the ropes. I dropped him. The water rippled and splashed as he hit the surface. Then he dissapeared. The water held still, no bubbles rose. I waited, not knowing how long it would take. I prayed Kadaj would remember that he couldn't breath under water. There was a loud splash and he rose, looking pissed.

**Authors Note: I'm going to start putting these at the bottom because I have a few things I would like to ask my readers about. First of all: How do you feel about lemons? 2nd: Should I have one 3:If so who and who 4:Would we like drama between Kadaj and Rena? 5:How soon would you like a lemon? I have one written but no idea where to put it. Sorry if this was a bit direct but I would like to know. Thanks for taking your time to read this and hopefully posting your opinion. **

**Rachel**


	7. Ahhh everything is back to normal

Chapter 7. Enjoy yourselves!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kadaj was pissed. His silver hair was dripping wet and his eyes were looking around wildly for who dropped him in the water. I looked down at him in awe. The feelings of pain that I had felt earlier were completely transformed into anger. I wondered whether I could have jumped down and hugged him. I decided against it, he might kill me if I did. His eyes locked with mine. I was doomed, but happy.

"What- the- hell?" He said slowly, his words twisted with anger. I smiled sheepishly. "I am soaked!"

"Don't be angry," I said, coming off the rock to the shore that he was swimming to, probably not a safe place. "I cured you. Believe me, Chester is not a fun person to hang out with."

"Who the fuck is Chester?" Kadaj stared at me wild eyed.

"Oh," I smiled again, "That's what I named the person who was inhabiting your body. He is so fucking annoying!" Kadaj continued to stare at me as he swam to the shore, still pissed.

"What the hell happened to me?" He asked. I thought for a minute.

"I'm not exactly sure," I started to explain. He was going to interupt me but I lifted my hand, "I was on my vacation and heading home, when I felt a strong tug to go the old mansion. I found you upstairs, except you weren't you. It was some freakishly polite man that had inhabited your body. I named him Chester. He wouldn't come with me, so I knocked him out, so sorry if you have a headach right now, and I brought him here as Mother instructed and dropped him and you came out." He stared at me like I was crazy. "Honestly, being with someone who has a temper is a lot better than a guy who's mood never changes!"

"I do not have a temper!" He yelled. I just kept smiling. "Wipe that smile off your face!" I kept smiling. He pulled himself onto shore and stood in front of me, about a foot taller. I was always short. His green eyes stared into mine, searching me, trying to remember who I was. "You're familiar." I waited, chewing on my bottom lip knowingly.

"I am Rena." I bowed, showing curtosy to my superior Remant. He made a noise simliar to a growl and looked around.

"I know you," He finally said, quietly this time. "Yazoo would talk to you whenever he got the chance." Suddenly his face became worried, _damnit feelings!_ "where are they? Yazoo and Loz I mean." I shook my head.

"No one has seen them. I only found you, or Chester, or however you want to call the meeting, because Mother willed it." He nodded.

"How do we get out of here?" Came the next quiestion. I pointed to the path.

"I have a bike." He smiled. He motioned for me to lead the way. I didn't even get a thank you. _Ah well, it could be worse. Chester would have cried._ While we were walking he started to talk to me.

"When I was in Chester, as you call him, I felt something like a connection snap between me and whoever he was talking to. I didn't know what was going on. I could understand his feelings but not his words. I felt horrid there, he was always happy," Then he got all red, "What happened when I was in there. What did he say to you?" I paused for a moment.

"Well, for one thing he said I was pretty," Kadaj snapped his head around so I couldn't see it. I turned to face where I was going to, "he told me about his feelings. He was doing that just before I dropped him in the water too." Kadaj laughed, tring to shake off the uneasy feeling that clouded us now. When we reached the road I put the key in the bike.

The engine made a choking noise and continued to whir as I turned the key again. "Damnit!" I yelled, and continued cused out the bike. Kadaj stood by, completely oblivious to my anger.

"You're out of gas," He pointed out rudely, tapping on the meter. I glared at him.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" I said sarcastically. "We'll have to walk."

"Yeah no shit," He answered. I stared daggers into him. "Well lets go." I walked next to him, keeping pace with his long legs. I hated walking, I would rather run. Kadaj and I didn't speak to each other. He seemed to be thinking. I could feel from the weird connection that he was remembering things.

We walked well into the afternoon and stopped just before dark. We walked a little ways into the forest and marked our path. I gathered wood and lit it with the matches from the bags I took off the bikes. After we finished eating I curled up against a tree while Kadaj stared at the map.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my eyelids heavy.

"Trying to figure out where we are," He explained warily, wondering if I was going to fight with him on this, "How far do you think we walked."

"I have no fucking idea," I answered snottily. Kadaj looked up and glared at me. I raised my eyebrows in a what-did-I-do-something manner. "Just put the map away. When we reach the forgotten city you'll find where we are."

"I want to know where. To know how much we have to walk tomorrow to make it at least halfway," He said it like he thought I cared.

"Whatever I don't care," I said. I thought I was stating the obvious and that he knew this. Apparently not. The next thing I knew a rock was flying at me. It hit me in the knee. "OWW! Asshole!" I chucked it back at him. It hit him in the chest, the blow made him fall backwards. He stared at me and I glared back. When he looked back down I curled into a ball and fell asleep at the base of the tree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Authors Note: I thank you all for your comments, reveiws, and opinions. I will take those into consideration. I hope you're all enjoying these. Any suggestions, good or bad, I'll accept, just don't be mean about it. Have a good day!**


	8. Rain and Dogs do not mix

Here's Chapter 8. Do enjoy yourselves.

Chocolateriku: okay I really don't want to sound dumb or anything but…. Uh… what's glomped? Please don't deme me dumb!

Evilnaraku: hehe I gald you like them. It might get serious for a few chapters but my humor will be back shortly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up and I was soaking wet. My hair clung to my face and when I stood up my clothes had waterfalls running down them. The sky was completely black. A roll of thunder rippled through the clouds. I groaned. Of course, the storm couldn't wait untill they were almost home it had to come now.

I walked over where I thought Kadaj was asleep but he wasn't there. _Shit!_ I thought. _He bailed on me._ I looked around, which didn't help. I could only see three feet in front of me. I started to walk around the fire quickly. My foot caught on something and I was sent tumbling head first into a tree. A loud crashing noise fell through the forest. I lifted my head and winced. I felt for the tree, there was a huge indent where my head had hit it.

"Fuck!" I winced again, putting a hand on my head. There was a hot, swelling bump on my forehead. Kadaj had stood up and was trying to see me through the rain. "I'm down here!" I said raising my other hand. Apparently my pain had transferred to him.

"You all right?" He asked, shaking water off his clothes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I stood up, still holding my head. "That hurt like a fucker!" He laughed. "Shut up!" I shoved him backwards. He stumbled a few steps but came right back.

"Come on, lets go." He led the way out to the road. I gladly followed, cradling the swelling mass on my head with one hand. When we reached the road the light was a little better. "Come here let me see it." I walked toward him, lowering my hand. He brushed aside my bangs, his fingers barely touching the swelling mass but I winced. "It's not that bad. A little blood, and insanely swollen. I don't think we have to worry about a concussion," He examined it a little while longer, his face so close to mine. Suddenly he cleared his throat and started walking again, making my hair falling back onto the mass. I cussed again. He turned and smiled at me. I got in step with him and we walked in silence, through the heavy rain and rolling thunder.

Kadaj seemed to be thinking again. It was silent, like it had been when I was driving an unconscious Chester, but this was different. Like there was a gap between us. Suddenly he stopped walking. I hadn't been expecting this and bumped into him. We stood there for a minute, paused. The rain was still falling steadily and there was only the occasional roll of thunder.

"Kadaj?" I asked, breaking the steady silence. He looked up at me for a moment, his green eyes looked pained, then his gaze fell back to the road.

"I don't know whats wrong," He started, still staring at the ground. It was no longer dirt, but pavement again. "I'm fine." He straightened and started walking again. I followed him, walking a little slower. My head started to feel light. My soul felt free for a minute, like I was watching me walk instead of behing inside of me. Then I collaspsed. A 'shit!' from Kadaj was the last thing I heard.

I woke up I was lying on something hard. Straw shifted undearneath me, poking through my leather coat and making me itch. I tried to move but my head throbbed in pain. A loud bark made me shoot up. There were dogs in cages all around me. I saw Kadaj's black leather as I fell back down and landed on something soft. He made an 'oomph' noise. I relized I was on his arm.

"Where are we?" I asked groggily.

"In the back of a hunting dog truck," He said, plugging his nose. I understood why. It smelled terrible.

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours," He smiled, "I had to carry you for a while but then I heard this truck rumbling down the road and convinced the driver to give us a ride. Believe me, he didn't seem to convinced when I'd said you hit your own head and passed out. Do I look like a rapist?"

"Well," I started. He glared at me. "Okay, no." I laughed. His arm was really comfortable. I could see the trees flying by. "He's going really fast."

"I think he just wants to get rid of us," Kadaj said. "He really didn't believe me." There was silence. "I DIDN'T!" He yelled. The driver jumped and the car verred left.

"I believe you." I laughed again. I listened to the car's wheeles rolling over the pavement. The dogs smelled terrible, seeing as how they were wet and there were about ten of them. There was one tiny puppy in the back. His was in a little cage with a lid over it to keep out the rain. It had a long snout with skinny legs and a lean body. "Kadaj I think this is a wolf." Kadaj peered into the box and nodded.

"I think you're right." He said, not really caring.

"It's so cute!" I didn't normally fall for animals, but this puppy had huge, liquid, brown eyes. It stared at me and I stared back. It's black fur covered its body and kept the dampness off. Kadaj rolled his eyes at me. I reached through the bars and pet the little puppy. It licked my fingers. I opened the bag and pulled out some jerky, then threw the bag back to Kadaj, it hit him in the face. I slipped the jerky in and the puppy/wolf cub snapped it up.

"Girls," Kadaj murmmered. I glared at him. He cleared his throat, "So anyway… What happened while I was away?" I thought for a moment.

"Well after you, well… uh, left us. The mansion was destroyed so we relocated. We're hidden now and no one knows where it is except the other remnants. The ones that were scattered were brought together and communication systems have been set up. Shin-Ra has stopped their progress for the time being, but no one knows if they will start working again," I explained, looking at Kadaj then back to the puppy. "Everyone has been sent on little missions lately, maybe one or two killings." I paused. "I had been sent on a killing. It was successful so Mother granted me a vacation. I went to Midgar and partied for a week." Kadaj was silent.

Then one of the dogs above him in a cage pooped. I watched as it fell. Directly. Onto. Kadaj.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Authors Note: I would like to thank you all personally for reading and reviewing. This is not a recorded message I swear. I FINALLY finished Kingdom Hearts 2. It took me forever, because I'm slow and unfortunately am distracted quite easily. And give me a moment grabs bucket Riku is FIIEEENE drools slightly into bucket Okay now that I am done drooling. **

**THERE WILL BE DRAMA, HUMOR, AND FEAR PLACED INTO YOUR HEARTS AS YOU READ FURTHER INTO MY EPIC TALE! Okay, maybe not horror but I do plead you all to wear diapers in the chapters after 18 or so. I will keep posting this warning and yes it will be a recorded message. Lubs you all! **


	9. Homity Home Home Home

All right you fun party people here is Chapter 9. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Chocolateriku: oh thankyou. glomps Kadaj I like that word too. GLOMP

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wheeles of the truck hissed over the wet pavement. I sat in the back of the hunting dog truck with Kadaj. He'd fallen asleep and I was still petting the little puppy in the cage. After the poop incident with the huge blood hound above Kadaj he'd wiped it off and calmed down. I reached up and felt the bump on my forehead.

It was still tender and hurt to touch, but the swelling had gone down. Trees flashed by on the both sides. For a few seconds I thought I could see the Forgotten City, but then it dissappeared, replaced by the never ending trees. I crawled up to the cab of the truck, carful to miss any dog poop. I knocked on the window. The man jumped, making the truck swerved, then he opened the sliding window.

"Hey how much further until the cross road to Midgar?" I asked, flicking my damp hair out of my face.

"About five miles," He answered in a gruff voice.

"Thank you."

"You doin' okay back there?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine," Then I smiled remembering that Kadaj was considered a rapist in this guys veiw. "I did actually hit my head sir. It hurt really bad though."

"All right," He turned and looked warily at the sleeping Kadaj. "I'll take your word for it. But you know how it is, a creepy guy like that carrying an unconscious girl, you just don't see that too often."

"He looks creepy?" I stared at Kadaj. "Well I just wanted to thank you for the ride and all, I know he's not too good at schmoozing so I thought I'd better come do it."

"Not a problem miss," I twitched. "We're almost there." I could see the cross road from my view of the back window. I shook Kadaj.

"What?" He mumbled with a yawn.

"We're at crossroads," I answered turning back to the window.

"What are you doing?" Kadaj asked, sitting up.

"Talking to our savior," I said, the guy up front smiled. Kadaj scoffed and looked down at his pant leg where the dog had pooped on him, there was a brown stain. I patted him on the head, his hair was kind of greasy. "Eww. Kadaj you need a shower."

"So do you," He said. I reached up to feel my hair. I squealed. It was so nasty, with tangles and grease.

"That's just nasty."

"I think your hair looks fine miss," the driver said, I smiled and Kadaj got a nasty look on his face.

"See Kadaj that's what you're supposed to say, no wonder you've never had a girlfriend, you don't know how to be nice," I said, wrinkling my nose at him.

"That's not true, I had a girlfriend before!" He protested.

"If you'd even consider that a girlfriend," I said in a secretive voice.

"What'd you mean by that?" He asked offensively.

"Well you lost her because you were obsessing with mother," I kept our cover smoothly.

"Wait, aren't you two a couple?" the driver asked. I looked at Kadaj and he stared at me, his face getting slightly pink.

"NO!" I freaked. The driver nodded.

"I see." Kadaj got all offended.

"What'd you mean by that!" He asked again. I laughed and pushed him back down. The driver stopped the truck.

"All right. This is your stop," The driver pulled the car over to the side of the road. I jumped out of the back. The little puppy yapped. I looked back. Kadaj rolled his eyes at me and jumped out.

"Thanks again for the ride," I said, waving him off. I looked at his name tag, "Thank you Frank!"

"Not a problem," He eyed Kadaj, "Watch yourselves." And he drove off to Midgar. Kadaj flipped his nasty silver hair out of his face and looked back at me.

"Let's go," I nodded and jogged a few steps to catch up with him. The road was silent, no cars came down it. Of course we'd had our fun in keeping people away, saying there were ghosts and other monsters hiding in the forest. It was perfectly safe, except for the few expriments of Shadow Creatures that were let loose in here so we could practice fighting. A twig snapped to my left. I summoned my double blade and waited. Kadaj hadn't noticed and kept walking.

A person jumped through the bushes and attacked me. I parried his blow and knocked his sword to the side. He stopped and stared at me. "Rena!" he said, pulling back his blade. I sent mine away. "Welcome back. You were gone longer than we thought you'd be."

"I had another mission," I said. Standing in front of me was remnant Ryan. He had shoulder length blond hair that was cut in layers. His black eyes were almost hidden beneath the blond hair.

"Trey was beginning to worry," Ryan said. He looked over my shoulder. I turned and saw Kadaj staring at us. I motioned for him to come over. "Ryan," he introduced himself and stuck out his hand.

"Kadaj," they shook hands.

"Was this your mission Rena?" Ryan asked.

"Yes," I smiled, "We need to get back. I smell bad and I'm hungry."

"Indeed," Ryan laughed. He raised his hand. A black portal rose up from the ground. "That should take you to the foyer of the mansion."

"Thanks," I said and stepped through. I came out on the other side, followed by Kadaj. He looked around. I turned to face him. "Everything is the same as before. Your room will be in the exact order you left it and in the same place. Think you can find it?"

"Yeah," He answered, staring at the foyer. I nodded.

"Well then, I'm off." I walked up the stairs and found my room. I got inside and locked the door. It felt good to be back in a house. I quickly pealed off my clothes and tossed them into the hamper. I stepped into the shower and washed away the grim of the road. When I came out I no longer smelled like wet dog.

I dried myself off and wrapped a towel around me. I opened the door to my room-

"Good evening Rena." I jumped and collided into him, my towl slipped down. He started laughing. I pulled the towel back up.

"Haven't you learned to knock!" I yelled. Trey, the leader of remnants, stood in front of me. He was tall with short spikey black hair, deep blue eyes, and he was well toned. It looked as if he had been to Midgar today. He wore a pair of loose black pants and a dark blue shirt to match his eyes. I didn't want to bow with a towel on so I just tilted my head, this made him smile.

"Rena, you have completed your mission of bringing Kadaj back, safely to us," He started and let me into my room. "He is being well taken care of, and I assure you will be fine. Tonight there will be a feast in honor of his return and you will be recognized as the one who brought him back."

"But sir—" I started to protest.

"Too late Rena, if you wanted to protest you should have done so when you returned," He said, a smile tugging on the end of his lips. "Any way, you need to speek with other remnants I've been getting complaints that you're being a… how shall we put it, hard ass. Keep the remnants close Rena, they're all you have. Tonights dinner will be formal." He dissappeared. I groaned and pullled open the door to my closet.

I put on my long, satan dress. It was silver with a slit on the left side. Underneath there was black satan. I dried my hair and brushed it straight. I pulled my hair back in a half ponytail and crimped the under hair. I put on eye liner and coverup to cover the scratches on my face. I stood in front of my mirror and examined myself. There was a knock at my door.

Ryan stood there with his normal fashionable suit and tie, like all the guys wore to the fancy dinners.

"May I escort you to dinner?" He asked, holding out a bent elbow. I laughed.

"Of course," I linked onto his arm and we walked down the hallway, catching strange glances on the way. We walked into the dinning hall. It was a huge room, with a long cherry wood table with numerous chairs around it, all with red cushions. The floor was a hard oak floor with a red carpet on both sides of the table. All the remnants stood around the table talking, a few entered the room. I examined the occupents of the room.

No wonder everyone thought I was being a hard ass. I was one of the only girls in the remnant house. There were four girls total. All the rest were guys. Every guy had on the same black suit. Their ties matched their hair color, which was odd because one guys hair was pink. Trey stood at the end of the table and motioned for me. On his left sat Kadaj. His long silver hair covered half of his face. I smiled at him and he nodded his head.

His black suit was different. Like Trey's they both had on a suit of higher quality with no tie, indicating they were the leaders. I wondered why Kadaj looked so strange. Their shirts matched their hair.

"Who would have thought that you two would match?" Trey asked quietly raising his hands for attention. "Please everyone sit." They did but he remained standing. "We have a returning remnant with us tonight, one we thought was lost. But thanks to our own remnant Rena he was returned safely and will now be serving as a leader once again, alongside me." The people clapped. The food appeared on our plates and everyone dug in.

After several bottles of wine were open and drank I left the party. My head felt lighter. When the alcohol was served I drank a few glasses talked for a while and then left. I walked up the stairs slowly, taking my time. In the back of my head I felt a twinge of panic then suddenly it was gone.

"Rena!" Kadaj called from the bottom of the stairs. I looked down at him. He paused for a minute. I felt an unknown, tingly feeling run down my spin. "I just wanted to thank you. I never really did before."

"You're welcome." I said. He nodded. I turned around to continue up.

"Oh one more thing," He ran up the stairs to catch up with me. "Trey told me to tell you that Mother will be contacting you soon." He stared at me. Nervousness welled inside me, and some of it wasn't my own. Did I have feelings for him? NO! Absolutely not. He was a leader now. That could only end in bad things. Suddenly he leaned in and kissed me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Author's Note: Howdy Folks…. Okay I promise never to do that again. Anywho I have been forgetting to place a disclaimer and I'm too lazy to fix that on this one so MAYBE the next one will have one. I dunno. Now I hope you all enjoy the slight seriousness, that I will try and add humor too, scenes up ahead, but afterwards you will need diapers… or at least I hope you will. (Note) This has not been a recorded message)**


	10. Avoiding is useless

Heres chapter 10! Enjoy!

chocolateriku: I knew I was spelling that wrong! Oh well. I apologize. Hehe Glomp is my new favorite word.

evilnaraku: Yes more seriousness. But humor will return!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF characters, only my OC's… hence the OC part.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'd been avoiding Kadaj. Its his fault though. You can't kiss someone and expect them not to avoid you. Or can you? ERR! I didn't care. Did I? I hated to be indesisive. After the kiss he was all I could think about. I tried to shake it loose from my head but it wouldn't leave. The feel of his lips on mine. The warmth of his fingers on my chin as he pulled me closer.

_NO STOP IT!_ I screamed at myself. _No feelings for the leader. You can't have them!_ I'd done this several times over the week, but it didn't work. Every time I caught a glimpse of Kadaj my stomach flipped and I paniced. I wanted to talk to him. Really deep down I did. But it was too hard. I would see him, but he wouldn't see me and I knew right then I could dismiss the whole thing saying I was drunk and I only let him do it because of that. I always missed my chance. Maybe subconsciously I didn't want to call it off. Maybe secretly, deep deep down. I really wanted it. I screamed on the inside and ran to the next room.

"Have you seen Rena anywhere?" He asked someone. They didn't answer. I hoped they hadn't pointed in here. "Rena there you are," _Fuck!_

"Hi," I said, trying to sound pleasant.

"What are you…" He paused, "Never mind. I have to go into town and get supplies, I want you to come with me." I stared at him. Was there a catch?

"Why?"

"Have you seen how many people live here? I need help," He said, sounding exhausted. Maybe I was the only one free. Maybe it wasn't a trap to get me alone so he could kiss me again.

"All right," I said warily. "I'll be out in five minutes."

"Great." I ran up to my room and put on my jacket. It was still summer but it was late afternoon and mosquitos are terrible. I came back downstairs and found Kadaj in a truck, idling by the gate. "I thought it'd be less suspicious if we show'd up in a truck," He said. I nodded.

"Since when have you cared about being non-suspicious?" I asked, hoping in the seat next to him.

"I feel more cautious now," He said flatly. I shut up and he pushed down on the gas. We reached Midgar in half the time it normally took. Apparently something was bugging him. We stopped at the grocery store and suprisingly got a good spot. We walked in and I grabbed the cart. Kadaj had two sheets of paper, front and back, covered with things needed.

"I think we need to split up," I said. He nodded and handed me a sheet of paper and grabbed a cart himself.

"I'll meet you in the bread isle in two hours," He said and pushed his cart away. It was funny, though this was not a time for laughter, watching Kadaj push a cart. I started off to the dairy section. Kadaj had ditched the whole leather thing for now. He started to wear jeans, t-shirts, and normal clothes. Though his fashion could use some help. I suppose the guys had lended him clothes he no longer needed. I tossed four jugs of milk into the cart. The lady next to me gave me a strange look. I stared her down. I loved being intimidating.

I had one page down when I saw them. Cloud and Kadaj glaring at each other from across the produce section. Tifa was standing on the sidelines. As much as we didn't like each other, we also thought it was funny when the two decided to have a verbal fight. It was like watching two little kids read a dictionary. I went and stood next to her, leaning against my cart.

"How long have they been at it?" I asked. She looked down at me, surprised and first.

"About five minues."

"Have they said anything yet?"

"Kadaj said 'you!'" _Oh good boy Kadaj, you said you!_ We stood there for about five more minutes before Cloud spoke.

"Yes its me." I almost fell over laughing. Kadaj glared at him harder, his eyes were almost closed.

"Why are you here?" Kadaj asked spitefully.

"Tifa and I are buying groceries so we don't starve!" Cloud retorted quickly. I smacked my forehead. Tifa covered her smile with her hand. "Why are you here?"

"Rena and I are buying groceries too!" Kadaj answered, opps.

"Oh, so you finally got a girlfriend! We thought you were gay." Uhoh. Kadaj's face turned extremly red. I jumped up and grabbed him before he jumped on Cloud. Cloud stuck his toung out.

"Wow Cloud, that's real mature," I said, pulling Kadaj back. "Come on, we're almost done." I dragged him back to the cart, put his hands around the bar and shoved him down the cereal isle. "No more disturbences okay?" I asked him. He looked down at me and smiled.

"No more," I laughed.

"Good boy," I patted him on the head and walked away. Cloud and Tifa were gone and some dude was sneaking up on my cart. I glared at him and slunk back. "Creep," I muttered under my breath. I walked around again, picking up the things I needed. When I finished I went to the bread isle and Kadaj was waiting for me.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded. "Let's go." He handed me one of the credit cards and we went to separate registers. I put my food up and the poor little lady behind the register could barely keep up with it. I smiled politely and waited for her. She took at least a half hour. The people behind me were getting really annoying. I glared at them, my eyes were most likely slitted.

"Have—a---nice—day," The lady gasped. I smiled politely.

"You too!" I said. She smiled back. "Here," I slipped her a twenty. I pushed my cart next to Kadaj's and we walked back to the truck and loaded the bed, then put the tarp on top. We got in and left.

"Rena I have a question," I tensed up. Thinking he was going to be talking about.

"Wait me first!" I interupted. He stopped and waited for me to go on. Actually I had nothing. "Let's get you some clothes. I know those guys gave you yours, but we can always say that no leader is presentable without his own clothes." Kadaj smiled.

"Okay," He agreed. "Where do we go?" I pointed over to the huge mall. We passed about two hours of me tossing clothes at him, having him try on twenty or so things on at once, taking some back, getting smaller or bigger sizes, and finally going back for more. When we left each of us was carrying two very large bags. They were filled with shirts, dress clothes for the dinner partys, pj's and underwear (secretly my favorite part of the trying on process) and pants. I would have bought him shoes but he refused and said he preferred his boots.

We were on the road back to the mansion when suddenly he pulled the car off the road and into an extremely long driveway hidden by a cornfield. He turned the key and the motor died.

"Rena we need to talk," He said. _Everyone run for the hills! Why you ask. CHESTER IS BACK!_

"Chester?" I asked, looking into his eyes carefully, they weren't slitted like normal, but they were still green. That beautiful green that…._STOP IT!_

"No it's still Kadaj," He said.

"Prove it," I said, trying to change the subject.

"STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE FUCKING SUBJECT!" Kadaj yelled.

"Okay, I believe you," I huddled back on my seat, arms wrapped around my knees, looking at him.

"Look about the kiss," He said quietly. "I only did it because well, I had feelings towards you and they were strong. And there was something else," He paused. Maybe he was noticing the connection. I had always felt something like worry when he couldn't find me and I was nearby in the mansion. Was this real? Kadaj, the leader of remnants, gave his life for Sephiroth, had feelings for me? "I felt a connection between us. Whenever you were near me and I couldn't find you in the mansion I always felt nervousness and strong thoughts, but then they were brushed aside. And I guess," He paused again. "Well I guess I would like to know. Do you like me too?"

I sat there staring at him, with my mouth gaping open. I'm sure I looked funny, but this was no time for humor. "Yes," I whispered. He smiled and his face relaxed and I closed my mouth. He pulled my face close to his with his finger and kissed me again. His lips soft and warm. His scent (Axe because I love that stuff) mixed with the summer scents of corn and wild flowers filled my nostrils. I melted. I'd fallen for him, hard.

"We have to keep this a secret though," I said after we'd broken the kiss.

"Of course," He agreed as he parked the car. "I don't know how everyone would react to it."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be a good thing." He kissed me again before we got out of the truck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Authors Note: YEY! I think this is the most comments I've ever gotten for a fic. I lurv you guys! I'd glomp you(I love that word) but I have to save my glomping for Kadaj and Riku and that sounds slightly perverted. Riku is so hott. So anywhoha I'm not going to say the diaper thing yet, But I think you needed it for this one, I hope. Lurv you all! **


	11. Kitchen

Chappy 11. Enjoy!

Evilnaraku: YEAH A COOKIE! I lurv cookies!

KYLz07: He's one of my fav characters too!

Chocolateriku: no no no! lol. Kadaj doesn't smell like corn. It's the air around them, their near a corn field. Kadaj smells like Axe cause I'm in lurv with that stuff!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF or the characters, though I wish I owned Kadaj. But I do own my OC's they rule too!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I unloaded the multiple kinds of bread and put them in the giant bread box. Kadaj had the freezer open and was putting four tubs of ice cream in there, followed by meat and vegetables. There was another remnant in there helping us put groceries away.

His name was Zach. He had the short silver hair that was spiked at the top with black tips. He had green eyes and was tall and wirey. Luckily for us he was too dumb to notice Kadaj staring at me and me brushing extremely close to him.

"I have to go," Zach said, waving us goodbye.

"Thanks!" I called after him. After Trey told me I was a bit of a hardass I decided to be nicer to everyone. I grabbed a carton of eggs and stuck them in the refridgerator. Kadaj came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my cheek, slowly moving his kisses down my neck. I turned around and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. I smiled at him and kissed him.

He deepend the kiss and pulled me closer, both hands on my waist. He traced the lines of my lips and I parted them, granting him enterance. A tingling sensation ran down my back when his toung touched the roof of my mouth, slowly drawing a line down it. My hands were in his hair now, playing with it. He suddenly pulled his toung back into his mouth and I followed after.

"Rena!" We stopped, mid-kiss. I opened my eyes and in the corner I could see Ryan standing in the doorway. Kadaj jumped off me, running into the island of counters. I wiped off my mouth.

"Hi Ryan," I said, trying to sound normal. He stared at us. Eyes flying back and forth between us. "What are you doing?"

"I should be asking you the same question," he said, finally leaving his shocked state. "Zach told me you guys needed more help unloading food so I came down here. ONLY TO FIND YOU TWO MAKING OUT!" I exclaimed loudly. I ran at him and covered his mouth. I looked out the door into the lounge, no one was there.

"Quiet!" I whispered urgently. "Do you want everyone to know?"

"Ell voublsy ooo n't." He said, his voice muffled under my hand.

"What?" Kadaj asked. I moved my hand.

"Well obviously you don't," He repeated, shaking me off of him. I stepped back.

"Well duh!" Kadaj said quietly, throwing his hands into the air.

"Kadaj, you're a leader!" Ryan said, like we didn't know this. "What I mean is you can't be dating a lower. Only two leaders and two lowers can be seeing each other. It's against the rules." We stared at him.

"Well since I obvioulsy don't like boys so I don't see why this is such a big deal," Kadaj said calmly. Ryan relaxed a little. "Never the less, we want to keep it a secret."

"Why?"

"Because we don't want everyone knowing!" Kadaj snapped.

"Hey calm down!" I said.

"Whose side are you on?" Kadaj asked, his green eyes were slitted. _Oh no. Rage._

"Your's of course," I said, making his eyes unslit. "But relax. Ryan is my friend. And anyway there's no need to flip. Ryan won't tell. Will you?" He looked uncomfortable.

"Well…."

"Will you?" I asked, harsher this time.

"The thing is. Trey is like my best friend," He said slowly, Kadaj's eyes slitted again. "He has to know about this kind of stuff." I walked up to him, making my eyes as huge and watery as possible.

"Please don't tell Ryan," I said. He looked away from me, never able to resist that face. "Please."

"Alright," He sighed, looking down. "I'll do my best." I sqealed and hugged him. A smidgen of jealousy flashed in the back of my head. I looked over at Kadaj, what I could see of his face was turning a bit read. I let go of Ryan.

"Thank you. We owe you," I said.

"Yeah I know," He said and left the kitchen.

"That was close," Kadaj said, leaned against the counter. I stepped up closer to him. My legs in between his. I wrapped my arms around his back and pushed him into the counter.

"Where were we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Author's Note: Yey chappy 11. I was bored when I wrote this one so forgive me if its not stomach clenching worthy. Anyway, the seriousness in my future ones is almost over. Actually the ones I said were serious are actually kind of funny. So R&R. Lurvs you all!


	12. Talk

I'm rolling these things out quickly. Well here's chapter 12! Enjoy and read your little hearts out. SERIOUSNESS

Chocolateriku: yeah I lurv corn! But Axe smells much, much better!

Evilnaraku:  Maybe, Maybe not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kadaj," I finally said. He didn't look up but moved his head slightly to show he heard me. We'd been dating for two weeks now. So far we'd kept it a secret from everyone except Ryan. We were sitting on my bed, him staring at the ground. We'd decided it was time to talk. I'd suggested it, but he obviously wasn't into it that much. But I wanted to know. "What happened to you after Cloud, well you know, defeated you."

He still didn't look up. Obviously uncomfortable with this. He came to my room often at night, or me to his. We hadn't had sex yet, and we never talked about it, but for some reason we always had a silent agreement that said we would when we were ready. Tonight he'd come to my room. He wore his dark blue pajama pants that we'd bought together with no shirt. I was in my normal tanktop and shorts. He still didn't say anything.

"Kadaj?" I said again, quieter this time. He raised his hand and I could see the blackness of the shadows as they put a protective barrier around my room. He turned his head slightly, so I could see one green eye. I almost lost myself in its depths. He pushed back a piece of silver hair, reveiling his face. I scooted closer to him. "Tell me." It wasn't an order, more of along the lines of comforting words, but still he sat there. Motionless.

He sighed.

"When I was in Cloud's arms after he'd destroyed Sephiroth I knew that I would die. My body was spent and I couldn't go on," He paused and closed his eyes, "The life stream called me to them, but mother wouldn't let me go. It was the only time I ever felt hatred towards her. I wanted it to end, I wanted to rest. I'd done my job, and Sephiroth hadn't done his. Mother punished me in favor of her favorite, blaming me for his lose. I'd given my body, a chance for a life, to make her happy, and I was tossed aside like a bad child." He stopped. My hand was on his arm. His eyes glistened with tears. "She wouldn't let me go. She punished me and put me in the body of what I would have been. I know I can't hate her, but it was hard for that time not to."

"Kadaj," I said. He looked up at me.

"No its better I got it out," He said, a tear rolled down his cheek. I scooted closer to him and kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry," I said. He looked back down. "I lost everything too, when the cells entered me."

"Huh?" He asked quietly, only moving his head slightly.

"My friends, my family, my life," I looked up and smiled. "I can't even look back on it without smiling now. It seemed so good then. Everything happy and in place. I had my friends and we were always hanging out. My parents loved me," I paused then. "But there's always one part. The part that kills me the most. I was engaged." Kadaj looked up at me. "I was supposed to get married only a week after the huge explosion." My eyes welled up, "I loved him. He stayed with me as long as he could. But when the evil took me he couldn't be with me any longer. I'd forgotten what it was like, until you came back."

There was a long silence. We sat there, next to each other, our fingers now intertwined. I suppose he thought it was harder for me. I had had friends, family, and now a fiance before it happened. He was introduced to the cells when he was a baby, with no life yet established. I rested my head on his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Good thing we found each other then," He said quietly, sounding deep in thought still. I nodded my head. "Let's get some sleep," He said. I nodded again and moved off his shoulder. We crawled under the blankets. I rolled over on my side and he wrapped his arms aroudn me. His head resting on the same pillow as mine. His breathing soft and steady in my ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Authors Note: This is not a recorded message: Hey buddies! Sorry if this one was slightly serious. I just needed to have them talk. Lurv you all! R&R**


	13. In need of a Podieum

Enjoy yourselves beyond contenment. Here's chappy 13! Kinda short though.

Evilnaraku: thank you! I wasn't so sure it would work but it looks like it did!

Chocolateriku: yey you 'aw'-ed!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF, only my amazing OC's. I wish I did own Kadaj though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everyone SHUT UP!" Trey yelled across the meeting room. He was ignored. I was sitting on the couch next to Ryan and one of the girls Lynn. She had blond hair with silver streaks running through it. Honestly she was only a few years older than me but she looked like a grandma. Trey was standing on a chair, trying to calm the group. Everyone was talking spastically.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled again. I looked over at Kadaj. He was leaning against a wall, trying not to seem too bored. Finally the room fell silent. I smiled at him and he let the corner of his mouth rise a little. "Okay, now that we have order," He said in a lower tone. "I can tell you whats been going on." Everyone looked up at him, even me, as hard as it was to tear my eyes away from Kadaj.

"To begin. There will be several missions given this month. Most of them by me, not Mother," A slight gasp. "We need volunteers to go to the Shin-Ra's old buildings and check for any renovations or something that would say they are in motion again. Second. A group of people, including myself will be leaving to retreive someone very important to us. As a surprise to all of you. I have chosen the three to join me. Kadaj, Ryan, and Rena, will you stay after so we can discuss?" We nodded. "Third. Be on your guard wherever you go. People against us are getting rather antsy and are starting to attack. Not exactly phsyical all the time but verbally as well. Though it is not normally very scary to be attacked verbally it will upset you for a few days if you loose."

I remembered Kadaj and Cloud trying to fight in the grocery store near the meat. I wonder who had won that. I looked over at Kadaj and allowed an amused expression appear on my face. He smiled slightly, knowing exactly what I was thinking about. Ryan caught us looking at each other and sort of smacked my arm.

"… Now all of you may leave. Your assignments will be sent to you pirvately in a letter," He hopped down off his chair and walked over to us. I stood up.

"Maybe we should get a podieum," I said.

"That would be a good idea," Trey said a smile tugging at his lips. Kadaj walked up.

"Where are we going?" He asked. Trying not to stand to close to me, and receiving a venemous look from Ryan.

"To the place where Rena revived you," Trey started to explain, "Mother told me a way of having Sephiroth return without us having to sacrifice a remnant." Kadaj winced slightly. I wanted to go hug him. "I can't imagine how horrible it must be so I decided to give this a shot." _Urgh, no more motorbikes. I'll start singing that song again._ "So for transportation I've decided that we will each take a motorbike." _Mental Throwup._ "Now go pack your things and we'll meet back down here in about an hour." We agreed and parted.

Kadaj's room was in the opposite hall as mine, next to Trey's so I was stuck with Ryan.

"You two can't keep your eyes off each other for a second," He said, being rather rude.

"Hey what's your problem?" I asked, cutting him off.

"What problem?"

"Yeah! Are you PMSing or something?" I asked, this was making him mad. Probably not a good thing, but I was mad too.

"You two make it extremely hard to keep it a secret," He said making the words bite. "You're all over each other when you think no one is looking. I've already gotten questions from other remnants asking if you two are involved in some manner."

"Well its none of their buisness," I snapped, getting really pissed. I opened my door.

"It is when you two are always on each other," He started to walk away but I wanted the last word. I slammed my door unable to come up with one. The slam was so hard it rattled the hall, making a vase fall off a table outside. I stuffed my clothes in a bag, took a final shower and left my room. Putting my sword in summon mode as I left. _Wheebles wobble but they don't fall down._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Authors Note: Yey! Look how far we are already 13. I finally got ahead of myself again in the planning. So far number 18 is finished, but I'm just waiting to see how you all react to my special fic. I hope you are all enjoying it. Lurv you all! **


	14. Delicious Hott Schmoes

There will be humor installed, have your diapers on and ready!

I posted twice today so no special thanks because no one has had a chance to review yet. LURV YOU ALL!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF characters, only my OC's, hence once again to the OC part.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky me. I was stuck, traveling in a tight square with all boys. I should become a slacker. That way I don't get stuck on these sort of trecks. Or maybe I should be a slut like the other girls. _No, no sluttiness!_ I told myself. It wasn't all bad. I was behind Kadaj, which is never bad. Especially when we are going real fast and he has to lean forward with his butt in the air.

On the other hand, Ryan was next to me. I think he might be gay. 1)He flipped out about not telling Trey. 2) I think I saw him looking at Kadaj's butt (I got a little possessive) 3)He has extremely nice hair and clothes. 4)Goes shopping way more than I do. 4)Was staring at Trey for a really long time.

I was so bored sitting on my bike. Honestly they could have at least put a circus all down the road so we'd have something to watch instead of hundreds and hundreds of trees. The circus would have a tightrope walker, maybe a few elephants. And even possibly the largest man in the world. You know the ones that are only like six feet tall but they have massive muscles that make them look ginormous. Then there would be the cool ringleader guy who wear's the real cool hat and all that fun stuff.

I looked into Kadaj's review mirror. He was looking back at me, trying to hide his smile. I squinted my eyes in a questioning way. Then he made a face at me. It only lasted about a second but it was still funny. He stuck his toung out of his mouth and hung his head like he was dead. It was funny coming from him because you'd never suspect it. I started laughing but no one could hear me over the motors.

Kadaj made another one. This time it was a fish face with his eyebrows raised and some how he managed to get his toung to stick out too. This time I was laughing so hard my bike veered to the left slightly and almost bumped Ryan's.

"Hey watch it!" He yelled, eyeing Trey. I just kept laughing and set my bike straight.

We finally came to a stop and entered the forest, marking the path to the road. We pulled our bikes in and parked them behind a huge clump of bushes.

"When I brought you home Kadaj, I thought it would be the last time I camped in the woods. I hate nature!" I said and flopped down on the ground. Trey laughed as he unloaded his bags off his bike.

"Too bad. This is the only night we camp, though," He explained plopping down a huge back. It clanked. "Sephiroth will make a portal and we will arrive back at the mansion." He pulled out a twelve pack of beer. "So I thought we'd make the most of this."

Everyone was sent off to do chores. Kadaj and I were sent after fire wood, unfortunately in opposite directions. With the wood that we had Ryan was told to make a fire and start cooking. Honestly you'd think they'd give that to the girl. I guess its because I can't cook. When I tried last time I ended up catching the kitchen on fire and instead of making mashed potatoes I made burnt crispies. I found Kadaj picking up sticks near me.

"Hey," I said, catching up with him. He jumped two feet in the air and the sticks he was carrying fell to the ground.

"Damn! You scared the shit outta me," He said. I dropped my sticks and moved slowly towards him.

"Sorry," I said seductively, "Will this make you feel better." I wrapped my arms around his neck and slowly kissed his jaw line and then his neck. He put his hands on my waist and I pulled my head back up and kissed him on the lips.

"Rena! Kadaj!" Trey yelled from the camp.

"Oh shit!" I said. We jumped apart from each other and started to pick up our sticks. We headed back in the directions we came from and started back into camp. I got there first and piled my sticks near the fire. I plopped down and Trey tossed me a beer. I clicked open the top and drank it. Kadaj came back with twice as many sticks as when we met up and dropped them. He plopped down next to me. Trey tossed him a beer.

"Just like camping," Trey said. I stared at him.

"Uh no," I said, he looked at me funny. "Camping actually consists of a tent, marshmellows, chocolate, and graham crackers."

"What you mean this stuff," Kadaj pulled it out of his bag. How convenient.

"Yeah." I stood up and went to a huge tree and got four pretty long sticks and brough them back.

"What are you doing with the sticks?" Ryan asked, looking at me curiously. Obviously I was the only one who'd done this before. And lucky me Trey was a bit tipsy, Ryan was being a butt face, and Kadaj was completely fascinated by this. I stuck a marshmellow on the end of the stick and stuck it in the fire. I turned it slowly.

"There are two ways to make your marshmellows. One is like I am right now, rotating it slowly so that it turns a golden brown." I pulled it out for them too look. Kadaj and Ryan just looked at it, Trey made an oooo-ing sound. I stuck it back in the fire and watched it catch on fire, I pulled it back out. "This is how you get it burnt. The way I like it."

"ITS ON FIRE!" Trey yelled and started blowing really hard, spraying us with spit. I wiped off my forehead.

"Honestly," I murmmered. Kadaj took the stick from me and put the flaming marshmellow in my hand. "KADAJ!" I yelled and dropped the marshmellow. The fire quickly went out on the grass. "That was hott!" I said and wipped my hand on him, getting marshmellow goo all over him.

"Sorry," He smiled sheepishly. "I want to make a gold one." He stuck the stick in, turning it slowly. When he pulled it back out it was black. "Damnit!" He cused, bringing the marshmellow close to blow it out.

"That's okay, try again, I'll eat this one." I started to pull the marshemellow off. I stuck it on the graham cracker and put on the chocolate. Kadaj watching me do this had forgotten about his other marshmellow and it was burning. I watched it fall off the stick into the flame. Kadaj suddenly yanked the stick out.

"What happened to it?" He asked.

"It fell in the fire."

"DAMNIT!" He stuck another marshmellow on. Trey and Ryan sat down on the opposite side of us, passing beers whenever needed. We all watched Kadaj trying to make the perfect smore. I ended up eating about seven smores. Finally I took the stick from him.

I stuck a marshmellow on the end. I put it in the fire and slowly turned it. I pulled out a perfectly gold marshmellow. I made him a smore and handed it to him.

"Thank you Rena," Kadaj said and took a bite.

"What are you two in love." Silence. Suddenly Trey flopped over and passed out on the ground. Ryan covered him up and curled up in his own blankets. Kadaj finished his smore.

"It's strange seeing Trey get drunk," I said, intertwining my fingers with Kadaj's.

"Yeah," He agreed.

"Well I'm going to sleep."

"Goodnight." He kissed me on the cheek and fell asleep a few feet away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Author's Note: Hmm. What to put here. I would just like to say thanks to you all. I love smores so I had to put something in here on them. Lurv you all!**


	15. Bathroom Breaks always lead to trouble

WHOO CHAPTER 15!

Evilnaraku: OO CANDY! Why thank you. And maybe he will and maybe he won't.

Audra Kaiba: Why thank you for the compliment. And the Guitar guy his name is Demyx. Sometimes you just have to level up and then go fight them. Keep one finger near the triangle button and make sure you're filled with elixers, ethers, and hi-potions and use your drive forms, it helps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again we were on the boring bikes. Unlucky me was placed next to Trey, behind Kadaj and Ryan. Only this time, I wasn't directly behind Kadaj. Which sucked. Trey kept trying to talk to me but I pretended like I couldn't understand him.

"How are you doing this morning?" He'd yell over the motors.

"WHAT?" I would yell back, overly loud.

"I said how are you doing this morning?" He'd yell again.

"WHAT?" I'd yell back even louder. This time Kadaj and Ryan could hear me.

"I SAID HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS MORNING?" He would keep yelling.

"WHAT?" I yelled even louder.

"NEVERMIND!" He'd yell.

"OK!" Then he'd give me a sour look and stop talking. I would smile secretly but on the outside I just looked at him strange. Kadaj looked back at me a couple times. Making it look like he was checking something. We stopped in the afternoon for a break. All the guys went behind a bush. I looked around. This was one of those times I'd wished I wasn't a girl.

"I'll be back in a few minutes!" I called. They all waved a hand at me. I quickly ran a good fifty meters away before hiding in some bushes to do my buisness. I'd be damned if any of them saw me. I wasn't too worried about Ryan though. My haunch that he was gay was getting larger. Not that it was a bad thing or anything. He was my best friend, but he was being an ass.

I finished my stuff and was leaving my little hideout when I bumped into Kadaj. So he'd followed me. I hit him in the chest sending him backwards.

"Pervert." I said, walking back to the road.

"No no no!" He protested, grabbing my arm. Eww, I bet he hadn't washed his hands. "That's not why I came." He gestured. I listened, it was dead silent. "See, secluded, quiet, and we're alone." He wrapped his arms around me. I fell into him. Finally. We hadn't been able to do anything like this for a long time because we were always worried Trey would see us, or it would provoke Ryan to tell Trey.

We stood making out for at least five minutes. It felt good again, no matter how bad we smelled like gasoline and nature, and in one small case, burn marshmellows. We pulled apart and started walking into camp. Ryan was sitting on the ground drinking from his water bottle. We walked past him. He looked sympathetic.

"You're fucked," He whispered. I was about to ask why but was interupted.

"So how long were you planning on hiding it?" Trey asked, hands on his hips. He looked rather motherly. "How long?"

"Hiding what?" I asked, trying to play dumb. It wasn't working.

"'Hiding what?' don't play dumb Rena!" Okay we were done for, "I saw you two in there. How long?"

"Forever!" Kadaj said dramatically, so dramatically I almost laughed.

"Why?" This stumped us both. Was he actually concerned? Or was it a trick to get us to spill?

"Because we didn't want everyone knowing," I said, saving Kadaj from whatever horrid answer was lurking in his mouth. "Because well you know how everyone is."

"Well. You two know its against the rules," Trey said, anger flaring up. Oh, so it was a trick. Opps. "Sephiroth will deal with you two."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Author's Note: By now most of you can see I reply to your comments at the top of the page. At least I should hope you all can see that. Anyway… sry we were getting off topic. I do that a lot. See there I go again. Hehe. Anywho. I will reply to your reveiw as received, no matter what chapter you reveiwed on the next one I post. Lurvs you all!**


	16. Reuniting

Chappie 16! We're getting far!

Chocolateriku: Yey! You're back! hehe

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The area looked exactly the same since I'd brought Kadaj here to cure him. He seemed to be remembering the place. I hadn't thought to ask him what had happened after I dropped him in the water. Oh well. I guess it was better to have Kadaj than Chester.

_No no! Bad thoughts!_ I tried my hardest not to think about Kadaj. When Sephiroth came back he would be able to sense my feelings towards him and everything would shatter. Maybe Trey had forgotten. He looked back at me with a menacing look. Maybe not.

The grass, surounding the pool of water was tall and thick. The gray pebbled beach where I'd waited for Kadaj to leave the pool had been wiped clean of our foot prints. The few deer grazing on the far end of the clearing flung up their tales and darted into the forest. The birds chirping in the trees were suddenly silent. The cold clamy breath of evil blew here now that we had arrived. The black pool reflected the hot sun and its surface was smooth. No lillies or plants grew in the water, something kept them away.

Kadaj stared at the water, he had no fear of what lay beneath the surface for he had already been in there. I felt no reason to fear it. Ryan looked carefully at the water, trying to shove his feelings down and ignore them. Trey stood stone still. The news of Kadaj and I apparently took a harder toll on him than I thought it would. He hadn't spoken to either of us, just throwing discusted looks. The only time he did speak he looked directly into the eyes of Ryan, completely ignoring our presence, and that was when he was giving the directions on what to do.

The female would stand on the north end of the pool, on the cliff. First in command, Trey, stood to the west. Second in command, Kadaj, stood on the east. And any other lower remnant stood on the south. Positioned so we had to wait until just before dark. When dusk and a light fog settled around us. None were allowed to sit, just an eerie silence settled its self until the time came.

No birds chirped, no animals entered the clearing. We were alone. Alone and in silence. I replayed my part over and over in my head, needing to get it down right. Suddenly the time came. Trey raised his hand. We all stood, stiff as a bored and raised our knives. He spoke, quickly and quietly. Getting the words out in the limited amount of time before the sun dissappeared below the horizons and left us in a blanket of darkness. The moon quivered into sight in the eastern sky.

Trey's voice was the only noise around us. The light wavered. He let out a loud yell. Instantly my hand raised to the knife. I slipped the knife across my hand. Blood dripped down into the black pool.

"I, a daughter and loyal servant of Mother, willingly give my blood to revive her son." I left my hand dripping. Kadaj slit his hand.

"I, a son and loyal servant of Mother, willingly give my blood to revive her son." His blood dripped into the pool. Ryan slit his hand, repeated the words. The crimson blood mixed with the black waters. Each hand continued to drip, even after the deed was filled.

"I, a son a brother to Him, and most loyal servant of Mother, willingly give my blood to revive her son." He slit his hand in a wider cut and blood ran down his fingers and dripped quickly into the water. He began his low voiced chant again. The red blood and black waters churned together in a vortex. The four streams of blood made swirling lines towards the center of the vortex.

The surface rippled and silver hair came above the water. Then his face, eyes closed and breathing deeply. Then his shoulders, torso, arms, and waist. Legs, and feet. All followed by long, smooth silver hair. He floated just above the water, breathing heavily. The silence surrounded us again. Slowly he drifted back into the water, this time it only came up to his waist.

Sephiroth was back. He came slowly out of the water. We had moved around from our positions to greet him when suddenly I realized he was naked. He wasn't facing me yet, but was studying Trey. I covered my eyes with one hand immediately, and looked away.

"My Lord Sephiroth," Kadaj said next to me, his voice grim. In the back of my mind I could feel the slight embarressment of having to kneel before a naked man, Lord Sephiroth or not. I felt his eyes fall upon me and the redness in my cheeks rose.

"Remnant Rena, why do you avert your eyes?" He asked, I wondered if he'd noticed he was bare yet.

"I avert my eyes, Lord Sephiroth, because you are not properly attired and I feel it would be an insult to your honor if I were to look at you so," I said, quickly thinking of something.

"It is more of a disgrace that you shall not look at me now." I reluctantly moved my hand and slowly raised my eyes to his face. His long silver hair framed his face. His body was toned and in my line of vision I could see well toned abbs. I blushed violantly. Apparently my feelings had transferred to Kadaj because a pang of anger flickered in the back of my mind. I kneeled down, noticing on the way that he was rather large.

"My Lord Sephiroth," I said, immediately looking to the ground.

"Rise," His voice was deep. We stood, respectfully tilting our heads then lifting them when we stood straight. "We shall return to the mansion and my reign will begin, Mother has many things that she wants changed," He said, his eyes fell lightly on me, then skipped down the line. It was awkward to stand before a naked Lord. I prayed I would soon be out of his presence. He raised his hand. A dark, oval shapped portal rose up from the ground and he motioned with his other hand for us to go through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Author's Note: Well wouldn't that be awkward. Lurv you all and keep reading!**


	17. My Lord and Shin Kicking

On with the tour!

Kadajneko: Yey! Even if this is a delayed rewrite back to you! I'm glad you like it.

Audra Kaiba: yeah, just a bit.

Chocolateriku: So I'm getting from everyones reactions that they thought that was funny or else EXTREMELY awkward.

EvilNaraku: maybe, maybe not. And we don't find out right away what Jenova wants changed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked into the mirror in my room. I sighed heavily. I had on a long, dark blue, satin dress. The top was tight and wrapped around me snuggly because it was sleeveless. It drapped down to my ankles and had a long slit to mid-thigh. Along the bottom and top of the dress a black border ran around the rims. It was a long stretching vine with leaves coming off every few centimeters.

My long black hair was pulled up in a high bun with wavy tendrils hanging down in front of my face and down the sides. My shoes were black and strappy, with a low heel. I sighed again. There was a knock at the door. Was Kadaj willing to take me to the dinner. I looked through the peekhole. No. He wouldn't risk it, if Trey had told Sephiroth then obviously we would have to face it. Outside my door was Trey. In his suite. I mentally threw up and opened the door.

"What?" I asked menacingly.

"I was wondering if such a fine lady would allow me to escort her to dinner," He said. Plainly oblivious to my seething.

"She would rather not," I walked out of my door past him and slammed the door. He stood there still trying to figure out what I ment. I laughed silently and kept walking. I reached the dinning room before I realized it. I sat two seats away from Sephiroth, across from Ryan, and diagonal from Kadaj. Kadaj looked at me concerned, but he immediately tried to hide it. Sephiroth sat silently in his seat. Watching everyone fill in down the two lines.

I swallowed hard when Trey sat next to me. Sephiroth raised a hand, all eyes on it except for Kadaj's and mine. They locked together. I nodded, he nodded back. We were ready to face whatever punishment fell before us. Suddenly the food appeared on our plates and everyone started to eat. The noise level grew steadily. When the wine appeared it became even louder.

Empty plates, empty glasses, and one passed out remnant remained in the room. Trey, Ryan, Kadaj, and I sat in our seats near Sephiroth. Near everyone else had left. Sephiroth stood, we copied slowly. Now there were things needed discussing. When Trey questioned Ryan he had kept to our deal and said he knew nothing about us. I loved my friend. Even so, he was allowed to stay for this.

Kadaj's eyes stared into mine. We were ready. Nothing could be worse than waiting to hear our punishment. Trey stood next to me, obviously relishing in his glory of seeing us punished. _What did I ever do to you?_ I asked him silently. He kept smiling.

"Leave us," Sephiroth said. Trey's face dropped with dissapointment.

"My Lord?"

"I said, 'leave us,'" Sephiroth explained. He pointed to the door. Ryan moved slowly forward, he squeezed my hand and slipped out. Trey followed reluctantly. The door clicked loudly behind him. Sephiroth turned away from us, leaving Kadaj and myself only to wonder what he was thinking.

"I have heard and seen a great deal of things," He said slowly. "But nothing ever such a scandle as this. Why is it a scandle?" Was it a question for us to answer. "Obviously the law is the leaders, one male, one female, are to be a couple, and lower remnants may do as they please to each other, but never have they mixed. I see no actual rules forbidding it, though I bet it was never thought of." He shook his head and turned to face us now. "What would you do?" he asked Kadaj.

"I," Kadaj started, then he took my hand. "I would let us stay together. It is not against written rules, only that of a jealous leader who would have claimed Rena for himself in good time." Sephiroth considered this.

"You Rena?" He asked. I looked up at Kadaj, his green eyes mesmerizing, then back at Sephiroth, who was much better clothed.

"I sir?" He nodded. I thought. "I would let it be as well. It is much more than what the others have here, unobliged and meaningful." The corners of his mouth twisted to a smile.

"There are complications," He said, pausing then. "The balance of leaders is uneven. I will change this one law. Instead of two leaders I will now have three serving below me. Two male, one female. Work will get done much faster don't you think?" We nodded. I could have hugged Sephiroth, but such a thing might make him change his mind.

"My Lord," I bowed my head and left the room, sneaking back a look at Kadaj. He was staring at Sephiroth, as if he couldn't believe his ears. He did the same and we left the room together. Kadaj kissed me.

"I'll see you in a bit," He said and ran down his hallway. I walked happily down mine, almost skipping with glee. I was so happy I ran into someone. We crashed into each other and who ever it was made a loud grunting noise. When I saw who it was I actually growled.

Trey rubbed his arm where I'd hit him. He'd been leaning against my door, obviously waiting to comfort me. I shoved him out of the way and started to the door.

"Screw off," I said. He stood bewildered.

"Aren't you upset?"

"No, why should I be?" I said, playing with him.

"Let me in," He said and started to walk through my door. I kicked his shin.

"No," I said and got the upperhand on my door.

"As leader I order you to allow me pass-"

"Excuse me," I said, interupting his demands. "I am a leader now, so you have no authority over me."

"What?"  
"That's right! If you don't believe me ask Sephiroth. Now if you don't mind I'm tired and I want to go to bed." I slammed my door. I heard him growl and stomp down the hall. _Baby._ I stripped off my dress and put on shorts and a t-shirt. _Ahh. Bed Time._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**LOOK DOWN HERE! LOOKY LOOKY THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**COUGH**

**Author's Note: I would just like to add a few things. 1) LMAO Sephiroth said scandle! 2)Next chapter will be a lemon so if you do not like lemons then I suggest you don't read. 3) I give half cred to Kadajneko because I got inspiration for the black pool, which will soon be aptly named as the Resurection Water, from her, but it was in different circumstances. 4)LURV YOU ALL AND KEEP READING!**


	18. Lemony Freshness

Here is a Lemon. If you do not wish to read then continue on to 19, when I post it. Enjoy.

EVERYONE: I lurv you all!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I flopped on my bed with a book and leaned up against the pillows, the book resting on my knees. I opened it and started to read. I got to the twentieth page when there was a knock on my door. I grumbled and got up. I opened the door.

"Good evening Rachel," Kadaj said, his green eyes caught me again.

"Hi," I said with a smirk. His hair hung loosely around his face. His features were shadowed in the dark light. His muscled arms flexed under the fancy shirt he wore, apparently he had lost the jacket.

"I-," He started. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards me, crashing my lips against his and tasting him once again. His arms wrapped around my back and pulled us even closer together. I dragged him into my room and shut the door behind him. Our lips crashed together, pulled apart so fast I couldn't even feel the breaks in between. His toung explored my mouth and his hands my body. We fell onto the bed, sending the blankets ruffling around us. His hands found their way up my shirt and massaging my rib cage, just below my breasts.

He rolled over on top of me. My hands ran along his back as his kisses pushed harder on my neck and he began to playfully bite me. I found him irrisistable, my heart racing faster as he bit my earlobe. I moaned when he moved down my neck and began to kiss it heavily, his lips lingering long enough to suck, but then moving onto a different spot. I ran a hand through his hair and gripped it tightly when he ran his hand up my leg and put pressure on me.

I pressed my breasts up against him. I rubbed near his penis with my thumb, pushing hard. He groaned with pleasure and pressed himself against me. I couldn't resist any longer. I removed my hand and started to unbutton his shirt, still pulling him close to me. I pulled the shirt off and felt his muscles flex under my fingers as he picked me up and we moved to the top of the bed. I lifted my hand and put shadow guards all around my room.

His hands quickly worked at my shrit, pulling the blue tank top over my head. A smirk came to his face through the heavy kisses as his hands moved down to my shorts. He pulled them and my underwear down at the same time. I kicked them off with my feet and pressed my body closer to him, feeling his erection through his pants. I grabbed his pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them. They slid easily from his body, revealing neon green boxers. I pressed my toung heard against his lips and flipped us over. I sat on top of him and smirked. His eyes widened in surprise as I turned myself slowly around and teased him. I pulled his shoes off slowly, then his socks. He moaned when I brushed my hand against his penis. I turned slowly, then hovered above him. My hands fingering his boxers. I smirked again. He reached down to grab them but I gripped his hands and pinned them against the bed.

I kissed him heavier and his kisses became stronger and more possessive, making me relax and loosen the grip on his hands. He quickly moved them up behind me and unhooked my bra. Flipping us over again he pressed himself against me. I could feel him harden against the confines of his boxers. I reached down to them and pulled them off smoothly. He smirked at the expression on my face. He lowered himself and came level with my breasts, planting kisses as he moved.

He kept going, dropping kisses along my stomach and rubbing the inside of my thigh with one hand, the other holding him up slightly. I looked down at him, gripping the blankets on my bed, my knuckles turning white as he bit the inside of my thigh playfully. He quickly rose, his face level with mine again. I pulled his lips against mine, my hands intwined in his long silver hair. I pressed my breasts against him and he wrapped one arm beneath me the other massaging my breasts.

I was wet and he easily slid into me. Pleasure ran up and down my body in frenzied tingles. My hands fell from his hair and gripped the blankets as he pulled out then quickly thrust in again. Each thrust was faster and deeper. Traveling farther into me. I arched my back into him and pulled him closer, if possible. Our bodies moved together, with each thrust his toung moved into my mouth then retreated. My toung followed and danced around his. I ran my hands up and down his back, pushing him closer. Our bodies were drenched in sweat. I moved my head and began to kiss his neck, playfully bititng him and tasting his sweat.

He groaned when I began to suck on his neck, playing his trick. Staying in one place long enough to envoke pleasure, then moving on to another. I ran my toung from his neck to his lips and kissed him deeply again. My back arched higher this time as he thrust in again, going deeper than ever before. The heat from our two bodies was trapped between us and the blankets of my bed.

I was reaching my climax. He moved so fast I couldn't feel him entering or exiting anymore. It felt so right, our bodies fit together perfectly. He intertwined his fingers in my black hair and held on for his last thrusts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Author's Note: Well then, now that that's over with…. I would just like to say thanks to all my fans and here's to hopping I can stay creative enough to keep writing. Lurvs you all!**


	19. Self control is difficult

Almost to 20! YEAH! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunlight filtered through the curtains. I could see the specks of dust float around in the light shafts. I slowly moved my head and looked at Kadaj. He lay spread eagle out on my bed, making me laugh. His arms were stretched out, the left one hanging off the bed, the right one almost touching my back. His legs were tangled in the blanket and he was covered up to his waist.

His stomach rose and fell steadily. His breathing slow and deep. I didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful. His silver hair was soft to my touch. I smiled at him and rolled back over to face the wall. I felt him stir next to me. As much as I loved laying here with him we needed to get up soon. I listened to him gather himself up and he rolled over, wrapping an arm around me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I rolled over so he was on top of me slightly.

"Good morning," I said and smiled happily at him.

"Good morning," He said and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepend the kiss. When we broke apart again we had to get ready. Kadaj looked out in the hallway and made a half naked run for his room. I stood in the hallway and amused myself with this.

I took a shower and dressed. I put on a pair of faded blue jeans, a black tank top, and my chucks. I left my hair down and it dried slowly, making it wave slightly. I left my room and walked down the hall to the meeting room. Trey sat at his desk and I sat down at mine. Kadaj wasn't there yet. I sat down and waited for him. When he walked in he smiled at me.

He'd started to loosen up on the whole leather thing. Thank god. I liked the leather, he looks good in leather, but I have come to realize that its uncomfortable, chaffs, and makes weird noises. Today he put on pair of jeans and a t-shirt I bought him. His silver hair was smooth and parted to the left like normal. Trey glared at him as he entered the room.

"Today," Sephiroth said, walking into the room and making me jump. He had on clothes. Whenever I looked at him now there was this little tinge of awkwardness where I remembered him naked. I silently cleared my throat and looked at his face. "I will give you," My eyes drifted down to his abbs. _AHH!_ I looked back up at his face. "jobs to hand out to the other remnants." Eyes drifted to his waist. _Stop that!_ I mentally kicked myself. "Hand them out to who you see fit." He turned and left. My eyes immediately traveled to his butt.

"Rena?" Kadaj said, handing me a stack of papers. I shook my head and felt my face turn red. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded and took the papers.

"I'm fine." He looked at me skeptically. "Honestly, its just—I uh, well I looked at- um—your crotch," I came up. Too slow he didn't believe me. But he laughed anyway and went back to his desk. I quickly rushed through the papers and signed names on them.

"Done!" I said.

"Okay," Trey said looking at me strange.

"What?"

"Go hand them out!"

"Where?" He sighed and thumped his head against the desk.

"Shut the hell up! I'm new give me a break." I glared at him.

"You put them in the mailboxes down stairs in the foyer," Kadaj explained, not looking up from his papers.

"Thank you." I went over and kissed him on the cheek, making Trey seeth. I smirked at him and left the room. I carefully sorted the papers and stuck them in the boxes. I walked back up to the office. When I opened the door Trey plopped down in his seat. He and Kadaj were both red faced. I stared at them weird and plopped back into my seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Author's Note: So folks. HAHA I said folks. Anyway. I have my plot line written out and I'm almost finished with this series. Now not to rush your decisions or opinions, you might want to see how it ends, but I do believe some people would like a sequel. I have plans, oh yes, glorious plans for the ending. Lurvs you all!**


	20. Promise

All righty here is chapter 20! We have 20 chapters, everyone pat themselves on the back! SERIOUSNESS WARNING!

Everyone: Okay not everyone commented or got a chance to comment so here's thanks to you if you wanted to comment, did not have time, or are a lurker and won't comment. I know who you are! COMMENT! Hehe. Not seriously you don't have to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Something wasn't right. Kadaj was breathing too hard. My eyes snapped open and he was drenched in sweat. His arms weren't holding me, but he was lying on his side of the bed twitching and mumbling. I watched him for a minute, maybe it would pass. I brushed his silver hair aside with my hand and kissed him.

He stopped twitching and opened his eyes. I smiled at him, trying to comfort him. He looked into my eyes, his gorgeous green depths drew me in, but there was fear lurking just below the surface.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He tried to smile, but it left his lips immediately.

"I'm fine," He said, almost as if he was in pain, "just a bad dream." I looked at him questionigly. "Really. Go back to sleep. I'm going to go take a shower." He kissed my forehead and rolled me off of him. He stood up and walked quickly to his bathroom. I sighed and pulled the covers closer around me. He shut the door. _What was wrong with him?_

I lifted the covers off and walked over to the door. I heard the shower running him closing the shower door. I sat there until the shower stopped. I heard him come to the door so I jumped up, but he didn't come out. I heard him slump against the wood. I leaned closer in and listened to him. The back of my head was full of worry. I heard him stand and I quick jumped back into the bed just as he opened the door.

He walked over to the bed and lay down next to me. He scooted closer to me and pulled the blankets up. Before he wrapped his arms around I turned my head to face him.

"I love you." He looked at me for a moment, then leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was only a half day. Thank Mother. I sat at my desk trying to finish the never ending pile of papers. Being a leader was hard. We had to pay the bills and keep in the buget. Who'd have thought we'd have a problem with that? I finally paid the last bill and stood up from my desk.

"Rena will you wait a minute?" Kadaj said, not looking up from his papers. I nodded and sat back down in my wheeley chair. Trey wasn't in the room right now.

"Why?" I asked, spinning around in circles, getting rather dizzy.

"Because," Was all he said. I sighed and continued spinning.

"Rena," Trey said from the door. Then I could no longer see him. There he was agin. He was gone.

"Yes?" I asked, getting extremely dizzy. There he was, there he wasn't.

"Stop spinning." There he is again. There he isn't.

"Why?" Again, and gone.

"Because-" seen and gone. "-You will puke all over the floor." I grabbed the desk and it shook with the effort of stopping me. The room kept spinning. Trey and the doorway would not stand in one place and Kadaj's face would not stop bouncing up and down. "And could you excuse us for a minute?" I nodded and stood up.

I swerved violantly and slammed into the desk. I started to walk out the door. The floor was tilting and I could barely see where I was going. I slammed into Trey and he stumbled to the side. I hit the hallway with so much force I hit the wall on the other side.

"I'll just wait out here." Trey closed the door. I slumped down on the ground and closed my eyes. The floor still felt like it was tilting. When I finally returned to normal I pressed my ear against the door.

"So you'll leave in a few minutes, I expect you back before midnight," Trey said.

"Of course," Kadaj answered back, trying to keep his voice level down. He and Trey really didn't like each other. The door opened and smacked me in the face. I rubbed my cheek. "Fuck!" Kadaj knelt down.

"What?" Trey asked.

"I stepped on her hand," Kadaj lied, yelling back to him.

"Oaf." Trey muttered. Kadaj glared at him.

"You okay?" He asked and kissed my cheek.

"I'm good," I stood up.

"Come with me." He said and grabbed my hand. He pulled me to his room and locked the door, sealing it with darkness. I sat down on his bed as he ran around and got his sword. "I have to leave for a few hours. I want you to stay in here. Don't go down to dinner. I have a stash of food under the bed if you get hungry or thirsty."

"Why?" He stopped his frenzied packing and knelt next to me and took my hands in his.

"Just promise me." I looked deep into his eyes. They were full of that concern and pain of last night.

"I do."

"Promise me!" He pushed for the promise.

"I promise." I was scared. Kadaj never panicked like this.

"Thank you." He gripped me in a tight hug and kissed me passionately. "I will come back." He opened a portal and dissappeared, leaving me sitting on his bed.

He was due back at midnight. Eight long hours I sat in his room. When the clock struck midnight, he didn't appear. I gripped his pillow tighter, the soft cotton squished against me. I had felt nothing, not a pang of worry, happiness, sorrow, anger, or pain in the back of my head. Nothing came. I sat alone and in the dark of his room, unwanting to move. The clock slowly made its way around to twelve thirty. Still no sign of him.

At one a.m. he still didn't show up. Worry swelled within me. A white flash appeared before my eyes. The next thing I realized I was on the ground twitching and realing with pain. It was no longer in the back of my mind but full force on my body. Tearing and ripping at me. I tried to scream for help but all that came out was a scratchy gasp. When the pain subsided something loud thumped against the floor. I jumped up and turned on the light.

Kadaj lay on the floor. I ran over to him. His clothes were covered in blood and dirt, mixed together to make a disgusting color. He was drenched from head to toe. I pulled him on my lap and brushed his hair of his face.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to get him to open his eyes. His breath was quick and raspy.

"I lost."

"Lost?" His eyes snapped open for a moment then slammed shut. "Kadaj!" He was freezing cold. I carefully removed his clothes and ripped the blankets off the bed. He was covered in cuts and blood. I wrapped him up in the blanket and ran into the bathroom. I turned the bathtub's heat all the way up and only put a little cold. I removed the blanket. He was shivering. I picked him up and stumbled into the bathroom. I slowly lowered him into the tub, careful not to knock him around. He shivered violantly.

"Rena," He whispered, his voice raspy and shuddering. I searched his eyes but they were blank, they closed again. His breathing slowed but he was still in bad shape. I took a wash cloth and cleaned him off. I drained the water from the tub and took the detatchable hose and rinsed him with hot water. He shook violatnly when it went over his abdomen. I got him out and lay him on the bed, drying him carefully with towls. I got a pair of pants on him. He winced when I tightened them.

"Kadaj," I whispered to him, trying to wake him up. "Kadaj!" I said., louder this time.

"I--" He started to say then blacked out. I looked down at his abdomen. From this angle I could see a cut. It was long and straight across his abdomen. I got a closer look and gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Author's Note: All right guys the fic is finished ahead of schedule. This chapter isn't the end. There are 39 all together. Lurv you all! And warning the next chapter is gruesome and gross.**


	21. Melting away, grossness warning

OMG WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO KADAJ? Read on! Warning this is slightly gross and short.

Chocolateriku: CALM DOWN CALM DOWN CALM DOWN!

Evilnaraku: oo disney world! I went there before! But if you get this before you leave enjoy chappy 21!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cut was long, straight across his abdomen. I moved closer to it and touched the skin just below the cut, he winced and his body shuddered. I carefully put a finger along the cut and lifted up. The skin lifted as easily as if it were paper. His entire abdomen was uncovered. All that was there was blood and the tissue below.

I jumped back and gagged. My stomach lurching. I spun around to get to his phone. He reached up and grabbed my hand.

"Rena, no." He said obviously fighting his pain.

"Kadaj, you have a huge piece of skin hanging loose!" I exclaimed, trying to wretch myself from his grip. He was too strong.

"No," He protested, gasping for air. "I can't go to a hospital."

"Well," I said quickly, trying to think of something. "You'll die if I don't take you."

"Mother won't let me go, she'll send me back," Kadaj said.

"No. No she'll let you go," I said. "I don't want you to die Kadaj. You're not immortal. Sephiroth is back now, Mother would let you go." He loosened his grip. I pulled my wrist free and grabbed his phone. I dialed 911.

"You don't want me to die?" Kadaj asked, when I came back to him.

"No," I answered, looking at his wound with concern.

"I knew that you wouldn't," He put his hand on my cheek, shaking badly, he pulled my face close to his. "I don't want to die either." His lips enclosed mine and tugged at my heart. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. His pain melted away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Author's Note: I love suspense. Heh. If you guys would like another chapter by the end of the day I will surely oblige. That is because I have no life and would like to keep you all happy! Lurvs you!**


	22. love and lollipops

I bet you all couldn't wait for this one! Well here it is Chapter 22!

No one got a chance to comment. But for you lurkers and everyone who reads thanks!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cold, hard plastic seats of the waiting room hurt my butt. The lamenated flooring was being cleaned by a man standing on a huge vacuum. I had looked through every single magazine and tabloid in the waiting room, even reading the little kid books. The lady behind the desk was old and tired looking. Every time I went up to ask about Kadaj's condition she just sighed and said he's with the doctor. I left her alone.

"_So his mission failed?" Sephiroth asked. _

"_Yes," I answered. "He told me he lost." _

"_I see, and when will he be leaving the hospital?"_

"_I don't know yet, the doctors haven't talked to me."_

"_Report back when you find out."_

"_Yes sir."_

That had been four hours ago. I looked up at the huge clock. It was five in the morning. I yawned and looked for a possible way to fall asleep. When I was just getting comfortable a young man in a white doctors uniform came out.

"A woman for a Kadaj," He called out. I jumped up from the chair, getting my foot caught in the metal handle bars and stumbled towards him.

"Yeah, sorry, that's me," I said. He smiled.

"He's drugged up right now and doing fine. You can go see him if you want," He put the clipboard in his hands down on the desk. "Room 411."

"Thank you," I squeezed between him and a medicine cart and walked quickly down the hall way. 411. I opened the door to Kadaj's room. I looked at him before I stepped in. His silver hair was pulled out of his face, because of surgery, and I never noticed the fine features in his face before. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. The bed was in an upright position, with the blankets pulled up to his waist. He was bare chested, except for a white bandaid stretching around his abdomen. The IV needle in his hand was attached to a water bag with a morphine case next to it. I laughed quietly.

I had luckily gotten Kadaj a private room. The doctors agreed because of his unwillingness to wear one of the hospital gowns and it was better to keep him away from others. I pulled a slightly more comfortable chair to the side of his bed and sat down. I put his hand in mine and watched him for a little while. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Rena," He said quietly, his words slurred slightly, "I love-" A pause, "-cake." I smiled and remembered the morphine. "and lollipops," He kept naming things but they came together very slowly. "cupcakes," "sunny days," "your smile," "corn," "and my sword." I thought he was done but he kept going, sounding almost like Yazoo. "I love you too, but not as much as I love puppies." I put a finger on his lips which made him stop talking. I stopped my laughter from coming out loudly, but I ended up sneezing. I still held on to his hand and laid my head down next to him, letting sleep wash over me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rena," I stirred slightly, "Rena." Someone pushed my head back and forth. "Wake up!" I was smacked on the head.

"What?" I asked with a yawn. I opened my eyes. Kadaj was looking at me. I saw the doctor standing by the door with a nurse. "Oh, sorry." I got up and out of their way. The nurse pushed the chair back up against the wall.

"Okay Mr. Kadaj," I laughed silently at this, "We need to arch your back slowly so we can get the wrap off." Kadaj slowly arched his back, grunting. "Miss if you would please come hold his upper back." I walked up to him and put my hands under him.

"Rena your hands are freezing," Kadaj laughed. I smiled at him. The doctor smiled. He cut at the wrap, making pieces of it fall on to the bed. The nurse next to him had a tray with a neon green guaze and another fresh wrap and anit bacterial pads. Kadaj winced when the doctor pulled the wrap from the cut. I gagged again.

There was no skin to cover it this time, only what remained of the last guaze. The skin around the wound was white and wrinkly. Where the flap of skin had been there was fresh skin, bleeding slightly at the sudden pressure. Kadaj gritted his teeth and groaned. The nurse quickly wiped off the fresh skin below, the white sanitary cloth, no longer white but an oozing yellow color with spots of blood. I gagged yet again.

The doctor smiled at me.

"Bad stomach?" He teasingly asked. I nodded. Kadaj smiled at me, then closed his eyes in pain when the doctor put the neon guaze on it. He quickly wrapped it up. "Okay that should do for now." The nurse cleaned the old wraps and headed out of the room, leaving the door cracked. The doctor turned and looked at us sternly. I let go of Kadaj's back and he thumped on the bed.

"Oww," He groaned and sat himself up again.

"So how did this happen?" The doctor asked. "You don't have to tell me, you are allowed to keep your secret. But I am curious." I looked at Kadaj, he smiled at me.

"You want to tell him?" He asked. I shook my head. He laughed shortly, "Okay I will." I groaned. "Well you see doctor," Kadaj started out, "Sex these days can get extremely boring." The doctor nodded. I dropped my hands into my face, my face burning red. "We wanted to try something new and well it got a little out of hand. Still fun though, right sweetie?" Kadaj said patting my arm.

"I see," The doctor laughed, "Well I'll come back to cheek on you later." The door clicked shut. I smacked Kadaj on the head.

"I hate you!" I said and turned around.

"No you don't," Kadaj grabbed my hand and pulled me back, making me fall on the bed, my face extremely close to his. "You love me," He teased. I smiled at him, knowing all that he said last night. "What are you smiling at? Loving me is not a joke."

"Nothing." He frowned.

"What did I say last night?"

"Nothing."

"What did I say?" I laughed.

"You said you love cake, lollipops, my smile, corn, and me," He smiled.

"Well that's not all bad," He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Author's Note: Hey guys. If you are Kingdom Hearts fans and know a little something about the Organization I need help. Who were the original apprentices of Ansem that went all Nobody with Xanhort/Xemnas? Lurvs you!**


	23. Confessions

All right chappie 23! Yes Kadaj lives!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mansion was quieter than normal. I sat on one of the couches in the foyer leaning over some documents. I left the office because Trey was in a bad mood. He had been throwing things around and muttering to himself. I signed the bottom of the documents and stuffed them into envelopes. I put the name of the person on the outside and put it in the finished pile.

I hated filling assignments out. I sighed and signed my name on another, and repeated the same process. Kadaj wasn't coming home for at least a week. I would have stayed with him but Sephiroth made me come back. His plans to take over Midgar were going into action and with Kadaj's lose his plans were set back. I licked the last envelope and tossed it on the pile. I leaned back against the couch. My hair fell in my face.

"Good afternoon," I peeked through my hair. Ryan's outline was before me. He dropped down on the couch next to me, making me bounce.

"Hello," I said quietly. "What's up?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you."

"Shoot." He paused for a moment.

"I wanted to apologize for my… behavior." An extremely long pause.

"Chester?" I asked, moving the hair out of my face. Nope, not Chester. Ryan's eyes were slitted.

"What?" He asked, utterly confused.

"Nevermind," I laughed, "It's just I'm not used to people apologizing, least of all you." He laughed.

"Well don't be expecting it any time soon," He said, "This is a rare moment."

"Thank god," I sighed in releif. "So why were you being such an ass?"

"I was jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Of Kadaj," I looked up at him. He wasn't facing me. "I liked you for a long time and didn't want to approach you. I was concerned that if Trey found out he would do something to you."

"Oh," I said. "Well thanks."

"I know that face," He said, looking back at me now, "What did you think I was doing?"

"Uhm. It's not important."

"No come on tell me."

"Uhm… I thought you were gay." An extremely long pause. He started laughing. It was loud and echoed around the huge room.

"Hell no! I'm not gay!" I sighed. He wasn't mad. YEY! He looked at the clock on the wall, "In fact," He said, standing up, "I'm late for a date so if you'll excuse me."

"Wait!" I said and flipped through my pile of envelopes and handed him his. "That is yours."

"Thank you," He took if from me and walked off. "Later!" I waved even though he couldn't see me. I leaned back on the couch and closed my eyes again. There was a loud thump on the floor above me. I grabbed the envelopes and walked up the stairs. I pushed them under each persons door. I had to knock on one guys door, he was known for loosing things. I knocked, no one answered.

I put my key in, a master key. The room was dark. There was giggling coming from the bathroom. Ugh. I took the top envelope off the pile. The door of the bathroom banged open. A wet, and I might add, naked girl stumbled from the bathroom with a remnant behind her. When they saw me they stopped moving all together.

I flashed them the envelope and stuck it on the dresser. I moved to the door and started to walk out. They were still frozen by the bathroom.

"Carry on," I said and closed the door. _EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_ I mentally screamed. I pushed the next envelopes under the doors, not caring if I was supposed to go in or not. When I was finished I made my way to Sephiroth's office. I had never actually been in there before and was surprised to find it actually look schollarly. There were high bookshelves, full of books, Sephiroth sat at his desk, with _reading glasses_!

I knocked on the open door. He looked up and pulled off the glasses.

"Yes?" I stepped through the door.

"I was wondering if I could take the rest of the day off to go see Kadaj," I said. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'd been meaning to talk to you about that," He said. He motioned to the chair in front of his desk. I felt as if I was a bad kid in a principal's office. "Since his mission was, unsuccessful, we need someone to go in his stead and finish it. Rena will you go?" I nodded. "Good. As for Kadaj's punishment," I swallowed hard, "It will not be severe, we almost lost him as it is."

"Thank you, my Lord," I inclined my head.

"You may go," He waved towards the door with one hand and put his reading glasses back on with the other. "I expect you gone by this evening. You have time to visit Kadaj." I smiled and when I left his office I ran down to the garage, stopping to grab my sword on the way down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: I am sooo sorry. I was incredibly busy yesterday, so here's is a chapter. Lurvs you!**


	24. I know you

All right chapter 24!

Chocolateriku: Yes Sephy is cool.

Every lurker: yes I'm talking to you lurkers, if there are any. I just wanted to say I hope you're all enjoying this and don't be shy, comment. Flamers are somewhat welcome, just be nice about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're going to kill him?" Kadaj asked. I nodded.

"Sephiroth gave me the job a few minutes ago," I said. Kadaj closed his eyes and leaned back on the pillow. From what I'd seen so far the nurses really liked Kadaj. They came in and brought him whatever he needed even if he didn't need it. I glared at them all, feeling rather possessive.

"Well the only thing I can tell you is watch out for his gun," Kadaj said, his hand rested on top of mine, "It's the one weapon he has but he has excellent aim," He gestured to his wound.

"I thought that was a blade!" I exclaimed, Kadaj shook his head.

"Nope, it's a new Shin-Ra invention it spreads out thin and straight when it leaves the barrel of the gun," Kadaj explained. I sighed.

"Excuse me for interupting," A nurse poked her head through the door. I looked up and glared at her. "Kadaj, sir, would you like some more water?"

"No," He said flatly, abviously getting annoyed. I laughed at him. She closed the door. "They're so annoying and I have to spend at least a week more with them." He complained throwing his head back on the pillow, "Rena get me out of here!"

"Sorry sweetie," I said stading up. I kissed his forehead, "I can't. I have to go spend the day driving through icky nature and I can't take you with me." He caught my cheek with his hand and lowered my face so my lips were level with his. From the corner of my eye I could see a few nurses gathered outside the door. I smirked. Kadaj propped himself up on his arms and kissed me, hard.

"I'll miss you," He said after we pulled apart. I smiled at him.

"I'll think of you the whole time," I looked up at the door making him notice the nurses, "Don't do anything you'll regret," I laughed and walked to the door. My eyes slit as the girls filed into the room when they thought I wasn't looking. _Poor Kadaj._ I thought and left the city.

I drove for an hour or so before I came to the place Sephiroth said the man would be. It was an empty field with one, run down Shin-Ra office building. I sighed and pulled my sword out from the safety compartment on my bike. I walked into the building, sensing someone in the upper floors. I moved quietly through the rubble and broken shards of glass. This place was as bad as the old mansion.

I got to the top of the stairs and looked around. There were no lights on in any of the rooms, nor any sign that someone was there. I found another set of stairs and started up them. The laminent flooring was peeling off. I sighed and continued up. There was one more floor if this was a dud. I looked up and down the hall, poking my head carefully into each room, absolutely nothing. _Of course, everything has to be in the last place I look._ I found the last flight of stairs and carefully walked up them.

My eyes slitted and I felt the presence become stronger, it was familiar. I quietly walked down the narrow hallway and looked in most of the doors. _Again the last place I look._ There was some light coming through one of the doors. This reminded me exactly of when I found Kadaj, except that my life wasn't exactly on the line, like now. I peeked through the cracked door.

The shadow of a person fell on the floor. They were moving quickly back and forth across the room. This room had obviously been cleaned and open for a hidden expiriment. He never stepped in to view. I sighed quietly and decided to get it over with. I walked in the door and stood there silently, watching the man as he ran back and forth between testing tubes and directions. I pulled my blade out from behind my back and waited for him. There was only a small sign of struggle in here, from when Kadaj had come. He'd dodged several bullets, and they were lodged in the wall behind me. Obviously I wasn't in a good attacking spot.

I quietly snuck around the tables. Each one had a vile on it with one letter, starting from A to Z. I wondered what it was. I got around, directly behind the man. His hands shook slightly as he poured one test tube into another. He had dark hair, and his skin was pale. That familiar feeling pursued me and crashed into me, hard. I knew who it was!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Author's Note: OMGOMGOMG who is it? Well you will just have to wait for me to post. I started a new story and its mostly fluff until about the tenth chapter. But fluff is nice. I like fluff. So if you're a STRAIGHT (no gayness) Riku fan, like myself, go check it out. Riku as in Kingdom Hearts Riku, so hott! Lurvs you all! **


	25. Luke

Who was that man you ask? Well now you will find out!

Skavnema: thank you!

Chocolateriku: I like fluff too, but I might delete that fic, cause urgh I am having writers block!

LuiVougan: heh sorry about the cliffhanger. Those are fun, but not when you are reading them. I'm glad you like it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luke?" I asked, keeping my blade in front of me in case he got scared. His head shot up and he stared at me, gray eyes wide open.

"Re-Rena?" He asked back. He smiled at me, taking no notice of my sword. "Oh its good to see you, I thought we never would again." He came towards me to give me a hug. I poked my blade out at him. He stopped. "Oh yeah, almost forgot about that."

"Well this is going to be hard," I muttered to myself. He took no notice and continued on with his experiment.

"Oh this is fantastic, you'll be the first to try out my invention," He blabbered on, "Drake will be so happy to know you're coming back."

"Drake?" I asked. Drake was my ex-fiance. Luke, here, had been his bestman. This was too hard, I couldn't kill them. _Damn you Sephiroth!_

"Yup, Drake and I have been working extremely hard for Shin-Ra lately. Ever since the accident and you, well, you leaving he's been working non-stop on a cure." I paused. A cure? Luke saw my face and continued explaining. I tried not to listen, closing my mind off to him and replaying my mission in my head. "The cure will go in and kill the Jenova cells, returning the person back to their origonal state. We've only tested it on newly made SOLDIERS but we think it will work."

"You're making more of us?" I yelled.

"Just to test on." He defended himself.

"That's disgusting. You made us what we are now and you make more?" I now officially and unconditionally hated Shin-Ra. This was why Sephiroth hated it, this was why he attempted to destroy the planet on several occasions. "I will execute my mission then." I said and prepared for him to fire at me.

"So then, you are here to finish the silver haired man's job?" he asked. "Well it was worth a shot, trying to cure you, Drake always thought it would work." He… laughed? "Hey when you see him let him know yourself that you won't change." He pulled out a gun, a small one, with glowing blue orbs inside. He fired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Author's Note: I am getting good at these cliff hanger things. I'M SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know it took forever for me to post. People kept shooing me off the computer everytime I tried. So here is your chapter 25 and I hope I can get 26 up tomorrow. LURV S YOU!**


	26. Cure

Wow these are popping out fast.

Skavnema: thank you! I am good at that.

The rest of you peeps out there: where are my comments? Lurkers either comment or, well I won't tell you to go away but please o please comment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I dodged the bullet and jumped to avoid the next. Just like Kadaj described the bullets spread out and made it hard to avoid them. I never knew Luke had this in him. Joining Shin-Ra must have done something to him, maybe he was a new breed of SOLDIER. I landed behind him and tried to attack him. He whipped around and blocked my blow with his gun.

There was only a small scratch where they crashed together. He flipped his gun sideways so it faced me. He pulled the trigger but I was already out of the way. I stabbed at his stomach and sliced his calves. He stumbled slightly and fired again. The bullets grazed past me. One caught the back of my jacket and slit a hole through it. He pulled the triger again but it was empty.

I rushed in and attacked. It was just like fighting Yazoo, except a small gun. I pushed harder when he blocked my blows, making him stagger backwards. It took a long time for him to reload and I attacked as hard as I could. Making him slam into a few tables and knock over the J's of the testubes. He glared at me and shoved me back. He finally got the bullets in and started shooting at me again. I dodged each one moved as fast as I could to get to his side. I attacked his unprotected arm and cut through the flesh. Blood dropped into the test tubes, making the contents smoke and one explode.

The force of the explosion sent me hurtling to the other side of the room. I righted myself just in time. He shot another bullet at me. I jumped sideways and let it slide past me. My leg stung. One had scratched me. I glared at him again and attacked his other arm, the one holding the gun. He blocked every blow, no matter how strong or forcefull my attacks were. He grunted when I shoved him against another table, knocking over the R's. He pushed off the wall and shot another round of bullets at me. I ran around and underneath him. I jumped into the air, my head almost crashing into the ceiling, and kicked him to the ground. He landed with so much force the entire building shook.

He shot another bullet. It hit my sword, making it slip from my grip. It clattered to the ground and slipped away. He laughed. I looked around in painic. Then I spotted Kadaj's sword on the far side of the room. Luke shot at me again, I flipped into the air and ran around him. I slid on the ground and grabbed the hilt of Kadaj's sword. The hilt was too big for my hand but I attacked never the less. The double blade seemed to have more of an affect on Luke.

He fell back and slammed against the wall. Kadaj's blade pushed into his sword, starting to bend the barrel. I pushed harder, forcing a part of the wall to dig into his back. He looked up at the ceiling and fired his gun.

I fell to the ground wretching in pain. The bullet had bounced off the metal vent and hit me in the back, slicing skin clear off. I felt the blood seep through my shirt and a puddle gathered beneath me. I screamed in pain and writhered under his touch. Luke picked up a tube from the R's and stepped on my wrist, making sure I couldn't move my hand. He sat down on top of me, putting pressure on my skinless back. He held the testube over my mouth.

"Here you are Rena, Derek will be extremely happy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Author's Note: Wow, more cliffhangers. These are becoming a small habbit of mine. I suppose it's a good thing. It keeps you wanting more. I have 1 minutes to post this before it is the next day so heres 26 as promised on yesterday's tomorrow.**


	27. Mission Complete?

You're probably not even going to read this because I left you in so much suspence, but here it is! Chapter 27!

LuiVougan: I am posting. Sry it took so long we went to Cedar Point yesterday and I was going to post but I came home and crashed on the couch.

Skavnema: luke's not really evil they just want their friend back.

Audra Kaiba: I do my best.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kadaj sat up right on his bed. Fear, panic, and misery filled his mind and it was not his own feelings. He hadn't felt something like this since Rena was worrying about him the night he came home late. He knew he should trust this feeling, she was in trouble. He picked up the phone.

Luke sat on me, trying to open my mouth. I shoved my head back in forth and took quick breaths from my nose. I was going to loose Kadaj, for someone I hadn't seen in years and no longer had feelings for. Luke pressed the tube against my lips, the cool liquid dripped on them. I wouldn't open my mouth. _NO! _I screamed mentally. I put all my force into it and rolled.

I sent Luke flying across the floor. He dropped his gun and the test tube next to me. I picked up the gun and smashed the test tube with my foot. He looked up at me. His eyes filled with terror. He was weaponless with no help. I couldn't remember our friendship before, all evil and the adrenaline of trying to keep my life overtook all feelings.

"Rena! Don't you remember me? Luke, you're fiance's best friend," He pleaded, his voice weak. "If you kill me then there is no hope for you, you've been lost for the wrong cause to Sephiroth. You'll break Drake's heart."

"Shut up! If he loved me he would give me the choice to change," I glared down at his pathetic body. I was becoming cold, just like Sephiroth. "You'll die along with every other fool who attempts to change me." I pulled the trigger.

I stood over his body, a puddle of blood ran around my feet. I brushed the hair out of my face with one hand and dropped the gun. I walked over to my sword and picked it up, ignoring the sharp pain in my back. I picked up Kadaj's sword and turned to leave.

The phone rang. It was a soft ring, but loud enough to make me stop and turn around. I walked back into the room and looked down at the phone. 'Sh-Ra HQ'. I picked up the phone.

"Luke have you finished the expiriment?" A man asked on the other end, it was Drake.

"Luke is unavailable for the time being," I said coldly into the phone. I set it down and started to walk out of the room. I heard his voice yelling into it but continued going. I had fullfilled my mission, no need to worry about anything else.

A blinding pain ripped at my back. I staggered down the hallway trying to leave the building. I stumbled and fell. My lip was bleeding. My back ached. I couldn't close my eyes or I'd fall asleep. _NO!_ I fought the urge to sleep. The sun beat heavily on my black clothes through the broken window. My eyes closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Author's Note: I am sorry I am having a small obsession with cliff hangers. Well even though this chapter was short I hope you enjoyed it. And Cedar Point was awesome! I rode Millenium and MaXair and Wicked Twister. I rode like all the coasters but w/e it was fun! Keep commenting guys! We're on 41 already I've never had this many before. Tears up I'll be okay really. Lurv you all!**


	28. Awaken

Wow. Two more fics and we're to thirty! Here you go!

Audra Kaiba: hehe I try my best

Skavnema: I like cliffy's too. It makes you want to read more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I breathed heavily. My back ached horribly when my lungs expanded. I felt dried blood on my face and my clothes stuck to my back. I groaned. I opened one eye and looked around.

I was at the mansion, back in my room. The top blanket was put over me and I was still fully clothed. _What? How'd I get here._ Beyond the bed a tall figure stood by my window. His long silver hair fell almost to his ankles.

"My Lord," I croaked quietly. He turned and looked at me. I was unable to sit up and continued to lay on the bed. He walked over to the bed, towering over me, I felt extremely small.

"You've awaken," He said. _Obviously._ "Your mission was successful." He said, making me look up at him. _I should think so, I can barely move no thanks to that._ "Not only did you kill an important scientist of Shin-Ra, you allowed us access to a new type of weapon. It's very powerful, judging by your back and Kadaj's abdomen." He explained. From what I could see he was unarmed, even his extremely long sword was missing.

"How did I get here?" I asked. I hoped Sephiroth hadn't come and found me.

"You were taking longer than expected, and Kadaj called, telling me about an outrageous explination that you two were some how mentally connected to share feelings and he said you were in trouble," He said, he didn't blink, "I left without a word and found you unconscious with your mission complete, I brought you back." He must have noticed the next question lingering in my eyes, "You've only been unconscious for three days."

"Thank you My Lord," He nodded his head.

"You will need time to heal, as does Kadaj," The corners of his mouth were lifting, "As much as I regret putting both of you, together, in the recovering release I have to. So hurry and get well. We need to discuss plans." I nodded. Sephiroth walked over to my door. He turned the handled and pulled it open, making a very surprised Kadaj fall on the ground at his feet.

"My-my Lord," Kadaj said, and righted himself. Sephiroth nodded, looking past him. I never knew Sephiroth could be so, friendly? Is that the right word? I think it is. No matter. Kadaj closed the door and sat on the bed next to me. "Can you sit up?"

"Not without bleeding," I said. He looked down at me sympathetically.

"Well then," He leaned down, his face inches from mine, "This works." His lips captured mine in a long kiss. When he pulled back he made a face, "Rena, you smell."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Come on, you're getting a bath," Kadaj said. He stood up and flipped the blanket off of me. "Wow you're hott," Kadaj whispered, leaning down to put an arm under under my knees and another, just below the cut on my back. He picked me up and carefully carried me towards the bathroom. He sat me on the tolit, with the seat down of course and started to fill up the large bathtub. "Can you undress yourself?" He asked seductivly, "Or do you need help?"

"I think I got it," I teased. His face fell in mock depression. "But I might need some help with the getting in the tub part." He smiled and turned around. I slowly pulled off my shirt, wincing as it detatched itself from the dried blood of the wound on my back. "Kadaj I need help," He jumped around and quickly knelt next to me.

"What with?"

"The bra."

"I knew it!" He exclaimed. I turned slightly so he could see. "Uhm."

"What?"

"This could be potentially problematic," He said. I felt his fingers tracing the outline of the wound near the top.

"Why?"

"Well uh," He said, "It seems the back of your bra was well, taken off with the skin and whats left is stuck in the wound."

"Well, pull it out," I said.

"Can't we go to a hospital?"

"NO!" I yelled, "If we go into the hospital with the same wound, they'll get a little suspicous."

"Oh," He said. I nodded. "So, just pull?" I nodded again. I gripped the bottom of the tolit, turning my knuckles white, and squeezed my eyes shut. A sting of pain pricked me when he touched the wound. He took a moment trying to grab the fabric. Then he pulled. I gritted my teeth together and made an 'oomph' noise, which resembled FUCK in mumble town. The bra fell loose behind me and I could feel fresh blood prickling down my back. I pulled off the straps and dropped it on the floor with my shirt.

I slowly stood and pulled down my pants, then underwear. I slowly walked over to the bathtub, lowering myself in slowly. I winced when the hot water touched my back. When I was under the bubbles Kadaj walked over. He handed me the soap and whatever I needed to get clean. When I was finished I wrapped myself up in a towel. Kadaj dissappeared for a few seconds and appeared with the same neon green guaze and wraps they had used for him. I put on underwear and pants. I sat in front of Kadaj on the bed, my hair flipped in the front.

"Kadaj," I said while his fingers slowly put the guaze on.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." He didn't say anything but I could feel something in my mind, it was a warm, subtle feeling. He put the gauze down and wipped his hand on a towel. He picked up the wrap and carefully spread my arms. He went top to bottom and tucked the last piece underneath one in the middle. I slowly stood up and put on my bra and shirt. He dropped the stuff on the floor and lay down, with his head at the foot of the bed. I leaned over him, my hair fell on his chest.

His eyes were closed but he opened one and looked at me. A smile crept to his lips. He reached up with his hands and pulled my head down. Our lips crashed together, it was awkward kissing in opposite directions, but I could get used to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Author's Note: I was going to post this yesterday but my horsie got colic. So I had to sleep out in the barn and keep an eye on her so she wouldn't roll. She's doing better today and is eating and drinking again. We think it might have been caused by a stomach ulsure so we're treating her. YEY! Lurv you all.**


	29. Hurry Up and Get Better

Guys I'm starting to worry that this fic is getting to me.

I have also realized that Kadaj has blue eyes with green in the middle, this I noticed last night watching Advent Children. So from now on his eyes are blue/green.

LuiVougan:  yey I love sweet touches.

Audra Kaiba: yey you like me writing. I can party now!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I moved stiffly on to the bed. My head was on the pillows and I was looking at Kadaj's feet. He looked back at me, or up at me I didn't know, and stuck his toung out. I'd stopped kissing him to come lay down. My back felt like it had needles pricking into it and my legs and body were sore. Kadaj gathered himself up and crawled to the top of the bed and laid down next to me.

I looked into his eyes, the mesmerizing blue-green of his eyes drew me closer. Suddenly images of Drake and what I'd done to Luke flashed in my mind. I moved forward quicker than normal and buried my head in Kadaj's chest. I cried quietly, trying to forgive myself for what I did. Kadaj couldn't react for a moment. He lay there startled looking down at me. He put one arm around my back, careful to avoid the wound and the other stroked my hair.

"Rena?" He asked after a few minutes. I didn't look up. "What's wrong?"

"I killed him."

"You were supposed to."

"NO!" I yelled, hitting Kadaj in the stomach. He 'oomph-d' but didn't do anything. "I killed him! I killed Luke." Kadaj was quiet for a second.

"That man, the one you had to kill, was that your fiance?"

"No," I said quietly. Kadaj sighed with releif, "Luke was supposed to be the best man." Kadaj fell silent again. I gripped his shirt tight in my hands, new tears surfaced in my eyes.

"He told you about the cure didn't he?" Kadaj said. I nodded, looking up at him through blurry eyes. "He offered it to me too. Even though he didn't know me." He wipped a tear from my cheek with his thumb.

"I thought about taking it," I admitted, Kadaj's face dropped slightly. "But when he was trying to make me, I thought of you." His face changed immediately. He sat up right, I almost fell onto his lap but he caught me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Hours Later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When did Sephiroth say you'd be better?" Kadaj asked. I was lying stomach down and he was lying stomach up. It sucked having our injuries on exact opposite sides of our bodies. _Councidence? I think not!_

"Whenever I get better, It'll probably take me as long as it takes you," I said, "So hurry up and get better." He looked down at his stomach.

"That's right, you hurry up and get better," He scolded the wound. I stared at him like he was crazy.

"Weirdo," I said and flipped my head so I wasn't looking at him.

"Take it back!" I shook my head. "Take it back!" I laughed. He scooted closer to me, resting his head near my ear. He blew in it, sending tingles down my spine.

"Fine I take it back."

"Good. Now hurry up and get better. I'm getting extremely horny just watching you lay there."

"Pervert."

"Maybe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Author's Note: Yey another fun chapter. Lol. The end made me giggle so I kept it in there. Horsie updates. She is doing much better today. She ate and drank all of her food and water! Yey! And we gave her another oral dose for her possible stomach ulcer. She's is pooping and peeing normally again. I know grotesque but two nights ago she wasn't going at all. I would also like to add that as I'm writing this Author's Note I am eating spaghetti'os and they are scrumtious! Lurv you all!**


	30. Flowers

CHAPTER 30! Wow guys, this is going extremely fast. And still more to come!

Audra Kaiba: no food today. I have a water bottle though!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to a strange smell the next morning. It smelled crisp, clean, and slightly like nature. I peaked open an eye and screamed in horror!

MY ROOM WAS FILLED WITH FLOWERS! Each and every one of them was bright and had green stems. Most had attatched cards that read get well. I woke up Kadaj who mumbled something about beans then fell back asleep.

"NATURE!" I screamed in terror.

"NOT REFRIED!" Kadaj yelled. He had woken himself up. He looked around the room. "Well, I guess people like you." Kadaj said. I felt the walls closing in around me.

"I hate nature," I growled underneath my breath. Kadaj laughed at me and stood up.

"Funny," He said looking at several of the cards.

"What?" I asked, realizing just how sore my back was.

"Most of these are adressed to me," He said it casually like it didn't matter. He kept looking at all the cards, "In fact, more than half of them are for me." I stared at him opened mouthed. He picked up a little orange flower that slightly resembled a lilly, "Oh! This one is for you from… Sephiroth?" We stared at the flower. In all of Sephiroth's power, he was going crazy.

After he'd spent a half hour fixing the flowers so we'd know who's was who's we got dressed at headed down stairs. I popped two pieces of toast in the toaster and buttered it. Kadaj poured a bowl of Coco Pebbles and ate with a color changing spoon. I stared at him.

"So why don't you like nature?" He asked, pulling the spoon slowly from his mouth.

"I just don't."

"Well why not?"

"Because."

"That's not a good excuse."

"I was in girl scouts." This got his attention. He sat up straight and listened intently. I didn't say anything else.

"And…?" He emphasized for me.

"_And_ I hated going camping."

"Because…"

"I got lost."

"For…?"

"A few days."

"All…?"

"You need to stop that its incredibly annoying," He smirked and.

"So what if you got lost. I used to wander off on pur--" Then he stopped.

"What was that?" I asked. He shook his head. "Where did you wander?" He shook his head again.

"Not important," Then he shoved his mouth full of Coco Pebbles. While he chewed a little bit of milk dribbled down his chin.

"Kadaj," He didn't look at me. "Where you in boyscouts?" He shook his head frantically. "Don't lie," I laughed as he tried to swallow.

"Fine. Yes I was in boyscouts," He admitted. I laughed harder. "The family that raised me made me go."

"Did you have to wear the uniform with the little shorts and your shirt all tucked in?" I asked. He got a sly look on his face.

"Well, you would have had to have worn a girl scout uniform," He laughed. I shut up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Author's Note: Sorry if any of you guys are into that stuff. I had to put it. I hope you laughed. Anyway… I finally got inspiration for a story! I'M DANCING AND PARTYING not really because I have to write. But no worries. This won't interfere at all with my lovely fic here. All chappys are finished. So anyway. Its an awesome story… so far… I think.**


	31. Shopping

Wow chapter 31 and still more to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't want to go shopping!" Kadaj complained for the umpteenth time that day. I glared at him and finally got him to come with me. "I don't want to!" Kadaj whined as I dragged him into the department store.

We had a free day today and since I was healing nicely I thought I would make myself feel even better and go shopping. Unlucky Kadaj was around to get 'invited' to go with me. When we arrived at the mall I had to drag him from the truck into the mall, getting a serious look from the door guard, whom I proceeded to glare at.

Kadaj stood next to me, looking extremely unhappy while I examined every shirt. I did it slowly just to add to his anger. I pulled a few things off the rack and hung it on my arm. Kadaj was suddenly interested in something and moved out of site. When I noticed this I panicked. _Uh oh!_ I looked around for him. Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Did you loose something?" I whipped around. Tifa stood with Denzel and Marlene.

"Yeah, where'd he go?" She nodded over to the men's section. Sure enough Cloud and Kadaj were staring at each other again, neither speaking. "Oh no."

"Tifa!" Marlene tugged on Tifa's shirt. "What's Cloud doing?"

"I don't know," Tifa admitted slowly. All eyes were on the two as they continued to stare each other down.

"Honestly," I said, forcing my forehead into my hand. "I'll go get Kadaj." I walked over slowly trying not to startle him.

"We meet again," Cloud stated. He sounded like an old action movie.

"So it would seem." I wanted to hit Kadaj. I ran up to him now. I wrapped my arm around his neck and dragged him backwards. He didn't seem to realize he was moving until I had him locked in a changing room with me.

"Hey, I was fighting!" He tried to get to the door. I threw the clothes on him and he staggered back.

"No, that wasn't fighting, that was just," I thought for a moment. "That was just strange." He looked down. "Anyway you can help me try on my clothes." I said suggestively. He looked at me carefully then smiled.

"Okay." The clothes never got on me. We started making out. He pushed me against the wall making the old lady next to us scream at the bang. He lifted me up so I was off the ground. I wrapped my legs around him. Suddenly I was in midair. I landed on my butt with an oomph. Kadaj was by the door way, Cloud holding him the colar of his shirt.

"You walked away from our fight," Cloud said slowly. I smacked my head. _I hate you Cloud._ Kadaj shoved him out of the dressing room and closed the door. I still sat on the floor. I looked up at him.

"UGH!" I cried. I stood up slowly and we left the dressing room. Moment ruined, no thanks to Cloud. We walked outside of the department store and headed down the stairs. Just outside of the mall we ran into Reno and Rude.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Author's Note: BUM BUM BUM…. Okay dramatic music is over. _Coughs._ Where are my comments? I'm sorry these chapters are a little short but What happened to you all! I lost you. _Very sad._ Come back or at least comment again! I miss you all.**


	32. Reno and Rude

Alrighty. Kinda short but I was having a writers block.

Mandyb78: haha chocobo-head.

Skavnema: _smiles proudly_

Chocolateriku: yeah you're back! Don't be lazy! Being lazy is bad shame shame on you! No I won't be mean. I'm lazy pretty much all the time, but w/e. I'd glomp Reno too. But he's yours so I won't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We walked out of the mall, both of us rather depressed. _Stupid Cloud,_ I insulted him in my head. _Ruin a perfectly good moment!_ I was finally healthy enough so Kadaj and I could start doing, stuff, again. Needless to say its been hard to separate us. We walked down the sidewalk only inches apart.

I was fuming and ran into someone. Immediately the people around us scattered and Kadaj pulled out his sword. The two men in front of us got their silver stake like weapons ready. Lucky me. Reno and Rude.

"Ah so who is it this time?" Reno said peering down at me. I wrinkled my nose and stood up quickly. "Rena and Kadaj," He clicked his toung. "How unfortunate for them."

"Yeah," Rude agreed, cracking his knuckles. I didn't want to fight.

"Back off!" Kadaj yelled. Oh no a mental fight, at least Reno was slightly smarter than Kadaj. I sighed.

"Look I don't want to fight so can we just continue on?" I said. Kadaj looked at me like I was crazy. Rude seemed to consider this for a moment. Reno just smiled.

"What? Lost your wind? Killing someone isn't easy, even for a remnant," He said. Oh how I loathed him then. "We know all about your little blood shed with Luke. Fortunately for us he completed his mission before you got to him." I glared at Reno but this seemed to have no affect on him at all. "What no comebacks?" I grit my teeth and looked at the ground.

"Rena…?" Kadaj looked over at me. I sighed. Reno was right, it was hard to kill.

"Heh, like I said," Reno continued, "you've lost your wind." He and Rude started laughing. Kadaj looked at me one last time. He put his sword away and walked slowly towards them. "Uhoh." The next thing I heard was a loud bang and someone screaming.

"Rena…" Kadaj turned to grab me but I started running. "RENA!"

**Author's Note: Darn me. I am writing such short fics! You know what fans. I shall post another chapter after this. HA DOUBLE DOSE FOR ALL OF YOU! _Coughs_ sry I had some sugar earlier. Heh that stuff is saweet. Literally. Lurvs you all.**


	33. Questiong Existance

I know the last one was incredibly short so I'll try and make this one longer, and make sure you read the AN at the bottom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kadaj found me crying underneath a tree in the park. However much I hated nature it was one secluded area that I could find. He didn't say anything for a long time. Just came and sat next to me. We were both at a loss for words.

I wiped the tears from my face as they fell and sniffed my nose. I hated crying. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. Kadaj scooted closer to me and put an arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head against his shoulder. It was amazing how much he tolerated my closeness, and how much I tolerated from him.

Ever since we both had feelings we let down guards that were always there. I would have never kept a boy as long as I kept him. I was a one night stand type girl. No attatchments and no need to worry about the future. But with him, I let every single rule of my go.

_I have gone completely mental,_ I thought to myself. Kadaj was obviously thinking the same thing. He looked down at me, a small smile came to his lips. He detatched himself from me and stood up.

"I'll be right back," He said and started walking away. "Don't move!" I sat for a few minues, wondering where he'd gone. A bug crawled down the tree next to me. I twitched and flicked it away. _Ugg, nature._ Kadaj came back a second later with two hotdogs and a pile of napkins. "Here you go," He handed me the napkins first.

I blew my nose, it grossed me out, but I did it anyway, then wipped off my face. Kadaj handed me the hotdog next and plopped back down next to me.

"Thank you," I said quietly and took a bite.

"No problem."

"Have you noticed that we've been a little out of character the past few days?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well it kind of reminds me of this website I found. I think for short it was called FF."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well they would take stories, movies, or even games and people could create their own stories. Some people were good, others were bad. But as hard as people tried they can never truly put the character in the way the author or creater intended."

"I suppose that makes sense," Kadaj agreed. "So what you're saying is, this could be one of those stories. I thought I felt extremely nice to some people."

"No! This isn't one of those stories. Those stories are on the internet, we're not on the internet! We are in Midgar." I flipped open my cellphone, "And we have to get going because we're going to be late." I pulled Kadaj up and we ran to the garage where we parked our bikes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Author's Note: Double dose! Sry they're both so short. What is my problem! _Growls_ oh well. I hope you enjoyed this little fanfic comments in there. It made me giggle. Lurvs you! **


	34. Mission2

Chappy 34! WOOT WOOT!

Chocolateriku: good job, I don't think Reno comes back in again.

Ruby Fire Neko:  I'm glad I ammuse you.

Skavnema: yey! I make people laugh!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Three weeks later._

Kadaj, Trey, Sephiroth, and I sat in Sephiroth's office discussing plans to destory this cure the Shin-Ra company had made. It would be a devastating loss for them and it would be a good recuperating mission for Kadaj and I. Our wounds had healed up nicely but we each had a scar were the skin closed together.

"So, if we send someone out to scout the area and report back with a guards positions at certain times and a map of every door that goes outside this should be a fairly easy opporation," Trey said. Kadaj mumbled an agreement and I nodded my head.

"Excellent," Sephiroth said. His mood was improving greatly when we started to discuss revenge on Shin-Ra. "There are two things we need done." He explained. "We will split into groups. Kadaj and Rena will go to their experiment lab and sabatoge their store of the cure. Trey will get into the computer so we can access their plans at any time. I will go _talk_ to Shin-Ra himself and discuss the matter." He laughed, in a slightly menacing way. _That's enough sugar for you._ I thought. Suddenly his cell phone rang.

_Dot Do Dah do Dot DOOOT DIIII._

"Excuse me," He said and stepped outside. Immediately Trey glared at us.

"Well you two just got lucky, being partnered together," Kadaj and I looked at each other, then back at the table. "You're part of the mission will fail." Sephiroth came silently back in the room, Trey didn't notice. _SMACK!_ Trey was hit in the back of the head. I held back laughter.

"If you're finished," Sephiroth sat himself back down in his seat. We continued our plans for incredible evil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kadaj, put on the tourist hat or no one will believe us," I said, shoving the ridiculous Midgar hat at him.

"Hell no, I would rather die," He eyed the hat carefully. It was a baseball cap, red with Midgar written in big gold letters. Except Midgar was spelled, "Mid-grrr." As in grr in a tiger. It was a bad tourist hat. "No self respectable tourist would wear that."

"That guy is," I pointed.

"That's because he is the only guy selling them," Kadaj said, getting annoyed.

"Put the damn hat on!"

"No!"

"Put it on right now!"

"No chance in hell!"

"Fine," I said and threw it on the ground, "Then I'm not having sex with you anymore."

"Aww! Come on Rena!" He protested. "I'll wear the hat." He picked it up off the ground and put it on sideways.

"That's what I thought," I smirked. "Now come along my wanna-be wangster!" I took his hand and led him happily into the tourist part of the Shin-Ra building. We found every visable door to get in and out of the building and noted where the guards were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Our plans are unfolding nicely._ I thought evilly. _Whoa! Where did that come from?_ Kadaj looked at me strange. We ducked behind a tall stack of boxes to hide from a guard protrolling the hallways.

I had suggested that we should have dressed up like they do in the movies and go undercover. No one would hear of this. I sighed. It would have been much easier. Kadaj stood up and moved quickly to the otherside of the hallway. He ran into a room and motioned for me to followed. I breathed in and ran across. This was completely ridiculous.

We ran around like this for a few hours. We finally made it up to the Experiment floor. The only problem was we had to find the correct room and empty it before going in to look at anything. We were hiding behind a stack of boxes.

"Rena," Kadaj whispered, "How are we going to get everyone out?" I looked around. A fire alarm. I got a smile on my face and started to get up. "Rena!" I was out of his reach before he could grab me. I yanked on the fire alarm.

The siren went through the loud speakers. Every worker dropped what they were doing and fled to the exit. I just got behind the boxes when a rather large man came runnning past, tears running down his face. For a moment Kadaj and I were speechless.

"Okay lets go," I said. The sirens were still buzzing.

"You are a genius!" Kadaj stated the obvious. I smiled at him and we ran around quickly, looking for the experiment room with the cure in it. I had just opened a door when heavy footsteps and a pair of rough hands started to drag me away. _Shit shit!_ I tried to look back at my captor. I could see Kadaj popping out from his hiding spot. He was going to come after me. I shook my head. His eyes dropped but he nodded. The mission had to be fullfilled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Author's Note: Hey sorry this took so long to get out… I kinda forgot. Heh well it was longer than the others. Lurv you all! Only five more to go.**


	35. Kidnapping and Cruelty

Wow. We're almost done.

Audra Kaiba: omg you left me like fifty billion reveiws so I lub you and I shall give you… a… um… granola bar!

Ruby Fire Neko: ummmm I'm updating!

Skavnema: IDK but its funny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guards who kidnapped me dragged me along. I didn't even have to walk. They were so big that I was lifted off the ground when he yanked on my arm, mostly I was just dragged around on my butt. My head hurt terribly, much like it did before Mother was read to talk to me. This hallway was long, I could probably take a nap before we reached the end.

I closed my eyes, sleep immediately took me.

_I want you to fight him._

Mother's voice rang in my head. I didn't answer.

_Find a man named Drake. Fight him. It does not matter whether you live or die._

My eyes snapped open. My head no longer hurt. A tear ran down my face. I gave in. Mother was using me like a pawn, just like she had Kadaj. The guards continued to drag me down the hall way. I must have looked like a rag doll by the time we stopped. We didn't leave the floor and the fire sirens were starting to get annoying. They opened a door and shoved me through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kadaj's POV 

I threw open every single door looking for that cure. Rena had been dragged off my the two guards and she wouldn't let me follow. I threw open another door, banging it against the wall. The glass window cracked. I found it.

It was a thick looking substance, almost like apple juice. I looked at the recipe written on the computer. I hit the delete button. I pulled out my blade and stood over the already made cures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rena's POV 

"Rena," He said, his voice the exact same way it had been years ago, "It's been far too long." His slightly spikey black hair caught the florescent lighting. I swallowed hard. It had been too long. "Have you no voice?" He asked, being completely subtle about the fact I was gritting my teeth and glaring at him. "Or are you too shocked that I've tried so hard to return you to me."

"I-" I started.

"No, no need for thanks. I know its what you want," He leaned extremely close to my face and planted a kiss on my cheek, "Its also what I want."  
"But I-"

"This cure," He interupted me, "It will kill the Jenova cells in your body and let you rest. We can be together again and pick up right where we left off." He turned his back on me for a moment and put the cure down on a desk. "I-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. He stopped and looked at me.

"You haven't lost your temper, I think it actually got worse," He laughed at his little joke.

"I don't want to be cured!" I yelled, praying that someone would hear. Those someones included Kadaj, Sephiroth, and yes even Trey.

"Lower your voice," Drake said, "You don't want the firefighters to remove us from this little chat, do you?"

"I would prefer it," I said through gritted teeth.

"Why are you so cruel?" He asked. I sat back. Why was I? _Oh yes!_ I reasoned with myself. _Mother sent you here. This man who doesn't even care for your feelings now is trying to change you and you need to get back to Kadaj. OH shit Kadaj!_ I groaned. "See now you realize-"

"Shut up," I yelled again, "I don't want to come back to you! I have someone else."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Author's Note: This is rather hard to type because right when I was doing this my kitty decided it would be a good time to lay on my lap. So she's sitting on my lap and draped over my left arm… good thing the mouse is over on the right. I am unfortunately having to tell you all that I have posion ivy and it itches like hell. Its on the lower part of my face, just level with my nose and all up my left arm. My stupid dad gave it to me. The only good part is my mom feels bad for me so she got me gatorade! YURMY! Well uh… Lurv you all!**


	36. Almost

From now on it will be switchings between Kadaj and Rena so watch for the POV change so you don't get confuzzled.

Audra Kaiba: Yeah Drake sucks… but I lurv his character cause he's mine!

Skavnema: thank you for the get well and idk why but if any guy of mine tried to do that I would kick him in the shin then throw a lemon at his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So," Drake said, gathering himself together, "You don't love me anymore?" I nodded slowly. This was horrible, just like the day he left me. _Oh no not a flash back!_

"_So you're leaving me too?" I asked. Drake nodded, his eyes filled with tears. I nodded. "I don't blame you. Everyone else did. I must be getting unbearable." _

"_I still love you," Drake said, squeezing my hand. "But I can't stay with you." _

"_I know."_

That's how we ended. Both of us still in love with each other. His love had never died and he found a cure for me. I moved on and accepted my fate. I was a pawn and allowed others to move me as they pleased. I might as well end that way too.

"I had so many plans for us," He said. His voice didn't seem to drop in hope. "We would get married, move into that house we looked at just before the wedding, have kids. And live happily. Cheesey I know, but it would work." I started to say something but he cut me off. "No don't protest. I know its not you talking Rena, it's the Jenova cells. They're making you say the things you are."

I wiggled my hands around in the ropes, looking for a loose place. Drake continued to talk about our future, one that he'd planned ever since he proposed to me. The ropes gave a little and I got my hands free. I kept them behind my back.

"We'd be so hap-"

"NO! Don't say it!" I jumped up and but stayed away from him. _Damn, why am I so short?_ "I am not the same girl anymore. I don't want any of that."

"What?"

"I've changed. The Jenova cells do not have a mind controlling affect on me or any other remnant for that matter. We are all perfectly capable of making decisions and taking action on our own!" _Look who I was preaching too. I was mother's pawn._ "So let me go. I don't want to be cured." His face fell. "I'm not the same, just look at Luke."

He got incredibly angry. So angry he could have turned green, pulled off his shirt, and started running around Midgar growling and killing people. Except he didn't turn green he turned red, and his teeth clenched.

"That was you?" He asked. I nodded slowly. He pulled a gun out from under his coat and aimed. I wouldn't have time to dodge, we were too close. "You're right. You're not the girl I remember. The Jenova cells have taken over her, you're someone else." He pulled the trigger. I screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kadaj's POV 

She screamed. Rena screamed in agony. It echoed through the halls. She was still on the same floor as me. I ran down from the direction it came from. Running as fast as I could, I pulled out my sword. I spotted the two huge men who dragged her down here standing guard of a door. They both plugged their ears.

I killed them both. They didn't even have a chance to fight back. They fell on the ground and the door was free. There was no glass so I couldn't look through. _She better be in here._ I opened the door. Rena was on the ground. Blood stained the side of her shirt and a puddle was on the floor. She was breathing. There was a man standing above her with a gun pointed at her chest and a cure in his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Author's Note: I'm getting mad at myself. I keep making extremely short ones. Eh well. We are nearing the end here. Probably around sometime soon or later (lol that's like a complete idium or w/e they're called) I shall begin my glorious sequel. But first I must come up with a plot line for my story I hope… one day will be published. So peps watch out for me… though you don't know my name so it could be difficult…. Hmmm. LURVS YOU ALL!**


	37. Mother's Will

You guys we only have 3 more fics. Including this one. Enjoy.

Skavnema: you are the only one who reveiwed for the last chapter so you get… a… free night with Kadaj! Good luck getting past Rena though I don't think she'll be happy with you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kadaj's POV**

I stood in the doorway. Neither Rena or the man standing over her noticed me. He was ready to kill or cure her. I wasn't sure.

"Rena, it's the Jenova Cells. They're talking for you, don't listen to them, fight back," He said in a low steady voice. I gritted my teeth. He leaned down, with the cure only inches from her lips. "I love you Rena. You will love me too once you have been cured."

"HELL NO!" I yelled and ran across the room. I knocked him over. The gun fell out of his reach and he skidded across the floor. I blocked his fist with my blade, he didn't even seemed fazed. He shoved me backwards. I landed with a thump against the wall. He straightened out his jacket and smirked.

"Well then, who is this?" He asked Rena. She stared at him. _What's wrong with her?_ I asked myself. There were no feelings in the back of my mind, just a blank space. She wasn't all here. She must be in shock from the wound. I had to get to her. I started to crawl towards her. "I asked, who are you." I stared up at him, hate emitting from every part of my body.

"Kadaj," I said coldly.

"I shall remember the name," He looked down at Rena for a moment, "Now, do you have any idea why she wouldn't want to be cured. Obviously you're a remnant as well."

"I know, but I'm not sure I should tell you," I answered.

"And why not?"

"I'm not sure what you'll do to either of us if I do."

"Go ahead, tell me. Its not as if I could do anything too terrible, but you better hurry so I can figure out what to do or she might bleed to death." I looked over at her. Sure enough the blood on her shirt was soaking in and the puddle was getting bigger.

"I love her," I said quietly. The man I took as Drake stared down at me.

"What?"

"I love her and she loves me," I said, louder and bolder this time. I stood up slowly and got my blade. Drake was flaming in anger.

"So that's it then. Its all the thanks I get for trying to save her. Leaving her obviously was a wrong decision," He said.

"So you're giving up?" I asked, unsure of what he was planning. He got an evil glare in his eye.

"Never. I'll have her back one day," He pulled out another gun, a normal one this time, much like the kind Yazoo had. Shit, where was he when I needed him and Loz. Drake fired the gun but before I could react it hit me in the arm, just grazing it and slicing it open. I gripped my sword tighter and put pressure on the wound.

While I was dristracted Drake kneeled before Rena again. He put the cure up to her lips. I forgot all pain and just focused on winning.

"Kadaj, no," Rena whispered painfully. The glazed look in her eyes passed.

"What?" Drake and I both stared at her.

"Mother knew I would loose this fight. She sent me anyway, she wants me gone," She shuddered.

"Rena no!" I moved closer, Drake pointed his gun up at me.

"You stay away."

"You too Drake. I am not needed by mother anymore," She explained. "It is her will." Drake dropped back for a moment.

"What about your will Rena?" I yelled, trying to knock sense into her. "What about me? I want you here! It would be unbearable to do it without you." She was quiet again. The glazed look passed over her eyes.

"She speaks nonsense!" Drake said, he put the cure back up to her lips. "It'll all change when she's normal." I stared at her.

"NO!" I ran at him and pushed him off her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Author's Note: Only 2 more folks. Haha I just said folks. Anyway I'll make a sequel or prequel next. But it probably won't be a while because I am working on an actual story and school started. That actual story takes a lot of work and thought. It'll be one of my best yet because I'm going into so much detail and planning everything out before I even start writing so hopefully I'll finish it within a one or two year time period. But don't worry I'll start on a plot for this one too. Lurvs you all!**


	38. Chapter 38

Wow guys. One more chapter left. Whole thing is in Kadaj's POV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I shoved him off of her and attacked him with my sword. He held on to his gun and used it as a weapon at first. He started to fire as we fought, moving around the room. I bent his gun badly. All of anger and rage was a the tip of the blade.

He was fast but not nearly as angry as I was. My anger fed the adrenaline that pumped through my body. My heart raced and I attacked with heavier and heavier attacks. Rena lay motionless on the floor. I prayed she wasn't dead.

Drake was a strong fighter but couldn't hold off the best of my attacks. I managed to cut his arms and sides several times, but his legs were untouchable. I threw another hard attack at him. He was flung back against the wall. I took this opportunity and picked up Rena's sword on the floor. The hilt was tiny but fit in my hand. I ran after him again and attacked with both swords. He held up the gun in defence but I smashed it to pieces. He was pinned against the wall. I slashed at his side and ripped open his skin, blood dripped to the floor.

He stumbled away from me, but I didn't care. I ran over to Rena. She was bleeding badly. I ripped part of my shirt and pressed down on it. _Where the hell are they?_ I thought. I heard footsteps coming down. Sephiroth and Trey came in the room. They both took one look at Rena and nodded. She was unconscious, but alive. Sephiroth opened a portal to take us back to the mansion. I carefully picked her up and carried her through. We came out in my room. I placed her on the couch, not caring about the blood that now stained the leather.

"Wait here," I told her, even though she probably couldn't hear me. I walked quickly into the bathroom and found wash cloths. I wet them down and grabbed what was left of the guaze and wraps. I walked back out into the living room. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was extremely slow. I quickly washed it off, smoothered it in guaze and wrapped it up. I slowly removed her blood stained clothes, careful not to move her around too much.

I put one of my t-shirts on her. It was huge on her. I took her pony tail tie off my nightstand and sloppily put up her hair. I picked her up again and moved her to the bed. I covered her and kissed her cheek. There was a knock at my door.

"Kadaj," Sephiroth said and walked through. He looked over my shoulder at Rena and shoook his head. "Will she live?"

"Yes, but she lost a lot of blood," I explained. Sephiroth nodded.

"Here, I took it from the Shin-Ra healing center." He handed me a clear bottle with a blue liquid inside.

"Thanks."

"I'll be back to check on her later." He left my room and closed the door with a click. I took the small bottle and put it over Rena's lips. She parted them slightly. I poured in the liquid and she swallowed. Her breathing became regular and slow. I laid down in the bed next to her and wrapped my arms protectively around her. I wouldn't let her die.


	39. Chapter 39

Last chapter everyone. Make sure to read the author's note at the bottom. Back to Rena's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own FF characters, but I do own mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My eyes didn't open when I first woke up. I was stiff, and couldn't move. Something was drapped across my stomach. On my side there was a pain burning on my side. I felt weak and frail. I couldn't move, or open my eyes. It was still dark in the room around me. _Where am I?_ I thought to myself.

The person next to me shifted. I breathed in heavily, making them wake up with a start.

"Rena?" He called. It was a familiar voice, one that woke me up from deep within. I tried to open my eyes but they stayed closed. I tried to move any part of my body, none of it moved. Frustration grew within me. A tear rolled down my cheek. "Rena," He said again, his voice soothing and concerned. "Don't cry." I felt myself pulling towards him. My heart overpowering the darkness around me.

"Can you open your eyes?" Another voice, much deeper, asked me. I tried to open them again. Frustration racked through my body and another tear fell down my face.

"What is wrong with her?" The man that my body felt attatched to asked. The other didn't say anything but I could tell he didn't get the answer he was looking for. I tried to open my eyes again.

"Rena can you speak?" The deeper voiced man asked. I tried. My mouth moved but no noise came out. More tears escaped my eyes. I closed my mouth. Something soft and warm touched my lips. Instantly my stiff body relaxed and my eyes shot open.

"Kadaj?" I asked the person who had been leaning over me. A smile came to his face.

"She's okay!" He called to, well as I looked around, everyone. The room was filled with people. Some I didn't know, others that I faintly recognized, and one extremely tall man with silver hair. I had no memory of these people, only of the man next to me. Kadaj. Strong feelings towards him kept his memory in me. Who was everyone else?

"Rena," The tall silver haired man said, looking down at me. I removed my eyes from Kadaj's and looked up at him, "Do you recognize anyone?" I examined the room. Few faces were familiar. I shook my head.

"Only him," I looked at Kadaj. His face brightened at this fact, but then dropped again when the tall man scowled.

"Everyone out," The man said. People muttered and left the room quickly. The door clicked shut behind them. "Do you know who you are?" _Good question. Did I?_ I thought back into what memory I had.

"Rena," I said slowly.

"Do you know what you are?" I thought back, further into what memory was there.

"A remnant?"

"Yes," The man said. "It may take time, but she will remember eventually. And if not," He stopped. Kadaj looked at him. "When you remember Rena, take this into consideration, 'Protecting someone you care gives you a stronger will than taking away a life.'" He left the room.

"Who was that?" I asked Kadaj, his blue green eyes swarmed with happiness and sadness.

"Our Lord, Sephiroth." He kissed me again. "How much do you remember?"

"I remember everything about you, before you dissappeared and when I revived you until a few hours ago, I can't remember anything else accept for my name and what I am," I explained. I searched deep in my mind. Faint memories fluttered near the edge of what felt like a wall of fog, but they fluttered back into hidding.

"You'll remember. And if you don't, it'll probably be for the better," He kissed me again. He hid something but I didn't question him. All I knew is I was safe, from whatever had been threatening me before. I was safe in his arms, and I knew that I would stay there, for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**The last Author's Note: Wow guys. This is like the end of an era. I love you all and thanks for staying with me to the end. If you joined up in the middle w/e I don't care. If anyone wants a sequal let me know, but I'm planning on writing it anyway. I loved writing this. Through all the trial of author's notes and what not. I have some other fic ideas too so make sure you check those out when they're posted. Lurv you all and Happy Reading!**


End file.
